Strength of the Bond
by Katrinika
Summary: Sequel to SoulMate. Harry struggles to figure out what he wants to do after school. Less than a year of marriage and problems are already arising between them. Is Harry and Severus' bond strong enough to withstand the challenges ahead? Is the prospect of a family as far off as it seems? (Snarry) (not Mpreg) Please review.
1. Trouble in paradise

'_Harry James Potter. Graduated with very good grades from the prestigious Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young wizard spent a year exploring the Mediterranean after graduation before following his friends' example and getting married himself. Currently married to one Severus Tobias Snape, head master of the renowned school, the young wizard has shown no interest in choosing a career, ignoring the requests for him to engage in politics. What will the saviour of our wizarding world do from now on?'_

"I want to have a baby…" Harry said as he watched Luna holding the little blonde baby sucking on his little fist. They'd just been to the baptism. One month old. Draco was sitting next to Luna smiling at the baby until Harry had spoken. Then he looked up shocked and slightly worried. Harry glanced surprised at that reaction at Ron and Hermione who also eyed him with worry, Neville was trying to avoid eye contact and Ginny got up for a sudden refill on her drink. Luna was the only one smiling as she cradled the baby.

"What a wonderful idea Harry." She said sweetly.

"Oh I agree." Harry tensed as he heard Narcissa behind him and he turned to see the smirking aristocrat and an unamused looking Severus. Harry simply smiled embarrassed and looked back at Luna and the baby. The little one whimpered and started crying loudly.

"Oh… nap time." Luna said sweetly and got up, leaving the room.

"Oh, we'll go." Hermione said standing up with Ron. "We have to get up early for work anyway." Ron looked bothered with her wording. He was training to become an auror, therefor Hermione was currently the only one getting paid and he still wasn't too comfortable with his wife being the main provider for their home. She seemed to instantly realise his discomfort and smiled turning to give him a peck on the cheek as an apology.

"We'll go too, Neville has an interview with Madame Lonicera tomorrow for his herbology apprenticeship." Ginny smiled happily as she returned. Neville blushing gently and nodded standing. "We'll come visit our little godson soon." Ginny said smiling at Draco who nodded waving them off.

Harry was glad for the change in topic though as he said goodbye to his friends he still felt that they were looking at him funny.

It was possible wasn't it? That's what Severus had told him… although it was a strange way of making it possible but he'd witnessed stranger things in the wizarding world.

He glanced at Severus wondering if he wanted to leave too but that seemed unlikely. "I'll go help Luna put the baby to sleep." Draco said going off. Traitor, now he was alone with Narcissa. Severus beside him didn't count since the other rarely joined in conversations. He simply sipped his drink and judged the speakers.

"So tell me…" Narcissa said sitting down. Harry felt the awkwardness return and wasn't able to look at his husband. You would think he wouldn't feel awkward about family matters after six months of marriage. "When were you planning on getting a little one of your own?" She asked sweetly pouring them some more tea.

"Uh… well… we haven't really… planned anything… yet." Harry said.

Narcissa nodded. "…Yet." She provided and Harry chuckled.

"Oh come on, it was just a small comment… I do want children at some point obviously…" He said and turned to look at Severus. Realising he was expected to say something he glanced at them and simply took another sip of his drink. To which Harry was the one to look at him unimpressed.

"Don't misunderstand Harry, I'm delighted that you think so! Oh, just imagine, a tiny Severus mixing up ingredients to try and invent potions." Narcissa said, eyes closed, fingers graciously covering her lips as she shook her head at the endearing image that must have been going through her head.

Harry tried to picture that and found himself smiling also. He glanced at Severus and saw him look away.

"But so young…" At that Harry snapped to look back at her.

"Excuse me? You made it very clear what you thought about me not getting married to Severus fast enough… Now that I was thinking about having a family you think I'm too young? I'm the same age as Draco!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well… Draco has a job…" Narcissa reasoned. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What's the point of getting a job I'm not going to like?" he said.

"Well… it's a good environment to raise your children in, having two hard working parents." She said.

"Alright, I think we should go." Severus said starting to stand but Harry wasn't ready to go.

"I'm sorry, just what's _your_ job? To think all this time I thought you were a housewife." Harry said.

"I'm a socialite, Harry." He did not like it when this woman used his first name. "Is that what you want to be a housewife? Doesn't seem very productive." She said. Shame and embarrassment filled Harry's chest and Severus must have felt it as he put his glass down and offered his hand to Harry.

"We're leaving." He repeated in a colder tone of voice. Harry stood by himself irritated by the other's hand offering and stormed past him toward the fireplace, waiting for him there, not even looking back at them.

Severus shook his head glaring at Narcissa who scoffed.

"What? Now I'm the bad guy? Even all his friends know it would be a terrible idea at this moment." She said.

"What my husband and I decide to do is none of your business Narcissa. You don't need to badger him about everything." He said and left to get to Harry's side. Harry didn't even look at him as Severus held onto the other's robes and threw the floo powder down.

The moment they arrived at Snape's quarters Harry pulled away from him and threw his robe over the back of the chair by the fireplace, taking off the nice clothes he had wearing as he headed to change into something more comfortable.

"Are we going to talk about what just transpired or are you simply going to move things around angrily and mutter under your breath?" Severus asked grabbing Harry's robe and going to put it in the coat hanger, before taking off his own and doing the same.

"Talk? You think I'm going to talk to you after you let your stupid friend talk to me like that?" Harry snapped entering their bedroom and angrily pulling drawers open getting his pjamas.

"As I recall," Snape started standing by the doorway, arms crossed across his chest as he looked at Harry walk back and forth slamming drawers shut. "I said we should leave and you decided to continue pleasing Narcissa by bickering like a child with her." Harry slammed the drawer shut so hard that for a second he thought he'd dislodged the whole wardrobe from the wall. He turned to glare at Severus.

"Oh god, yes we get it, everyone gets it." He said throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm too young for you. You know it's hard to move away from that when you and that aristocratic bitch keep reminding me!" Harry yelled.

"Maybe you should grow up then and stop yelling at me when I haven't done anything wrong." Severus said starting to raise his voice.

"I'm too young to have a kid," he scoffed at the idea. "Draco and Luna never got told that I bet." He grumbled continuing on as if Severus hadn't even spoken.

"I could care less whether you're working or not! _Or_ about your age! What your friends and Narcissa are thinking is probably the same as what I'm thinking!" At that Harry saw Severus take a deep breath as if trying to calm himself whilst Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"What _are_ you thinking then? Don't you want to have a family with me?" Harry asked. He cursed himself internally for sounding so broken.

"Don't be stupid, Potter."

"That's Potter-_Snape_ to you!" Harry countered glaring at him. Severus scoffed shaking his head and made to follow his example and get changed as well. "What is it? What are you thinking? What are you all thinking? What is it about me that you all realise that apparently I'm too stupid to notice about myself?" Harry started yelling again. Snape stopped unbuttoning his shirt and turned towards him.

"I think you're bored, Harry." Harry paused to try and make sense of his words but found no sense to them.

"What the devil is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I don't want to fight." Severus shook his head going toward the toilet. Harry rushed to stop him shutting the door.

"I asked you a question. What the hell kind of reply is that?" Harry asked. Severus sighed.

"You're bored Harry. You have nothing to do… you mentioned having a baby the way someone mentions getting a pet."

"I did not-"

"Yes you did, and to be honest, most of the time I'm sure you forget you even have an owl." Harry flinched as he realised he hadn't been up to check on Ellwyn in a while.

"A baby isn't an owl!" Harry yelled. "What is wrong with all of you? If I wanted every one of my words to be twisted into some kind of conspiracy I'd have married Rita Skeeter!" Harry yelled turning and storming to the bed grabbing the pillow and sheet.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus asked.

"I'm bored remember? I'm making a bloody fort in the living room." Harry snapped throwing the other's pillow at him. Severus caught it by the time Harry was out of the room and snapped the door shut.

Harry grumbled not bothering to transfigure the couch onto a bed. He wanted Snape to feel guilty for angering him enough to make him sleep on the hard couch. Realising how slytherin that thought was he moved the coffee table and slept on the soft rug instead, curling against the pillow and glaring at the small ember crackling in the fireplace.

If he couldn't even say an offhanded comment every once in a while without expecting his friends and husband to jump down his throat what was the whole point of having them?

The thought made a painful lump form at the back of Harry's throat. He'd only been married to Severus for six months. After the honeymoon phase wore off all they would do was bicker most of the time but today was their biggest fight yet. And over something so stupid. Could that bloody mirror had made a mistake?

Harry smiled chuckling softly at the ridiculous notion, so why were tears forming? He sobbed quietly wondering what he'd done so wrong. All this because he couldn't make his mind on what to do after school and after travelling for a while. So what if he didn't know what to do with his life yet? Why did he have to have his life straightened out by the time he was nineteen. He'd already faced more demons in his childhood than most people do in a lifetime. Why does everyone expect him to choose something to do now?

He didn't know at what point he fell asleep but when he opened his eyes everything was dark. His neck hurt and his body ached and he was cold. Grumbling he got up, picking up his pillow and dragging the sheet behind him as he made it to the bedroom. He placed his pillow on his side of the bed and crawled into it, groaning gently as he curled into the pillow again, though the room's warmth was already lulling him back to sleep.

He faintly recalled some movement from Severus, and gentle fingers passing through his hair and then caressing his cheek.

He felt his frown soften gently and soon he was dreaming about a little girl. She would grab random flowers from the garden at spinners end and mash them up in a toy cauldron to show her mushy green results to her parents.


	2. The ministry

Severus woke up early the next morning and glanced over at his husband, reaching out to remove a strand of hair that was coming forward to cover his eyes. He petted his cheek and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Forgive me… I should have spoken up for you." He whispered looking at Harry's peaceful sleeping face. He leaned in gently to take in the soothing scent of the other. It was a mixture of the cool earthy scent of the forest after it rained and dewed jasmine. "I love you." He whispered against his ear. Harry only pressed his face tighter onto the pillow with a sleepy groan.

Severus smiled faintly thinking of how to make it up to him. He sighed passing his fingers through the other's hair gently. Why was it that all they seemed to do recently was bicker?

Harry groaned and opened his eyes looking up at Severus fixing his robes for the day. "Nnh… Sev…" he said softly. He reached a hand for him and Severus' fingers threaded with his own as he leaned in to kiss him. "Mmh… Love you…" Harry mumbled already asleep once more by the time Severus pulled back. Harry faintly recalled hearing a chuckle before everything went quiet once more.

"And I completely forgot I was still angry with him!" Harry complained as he helped Hermione make lunch for the two of them.

"Is that why you decided to visit? You're hiding from Severus?" She chuckled as she chopped up some carrots. Harry stopped breaking up the lettuce leaves and looked at her with fake shock.

"Must I have such a reason to want to visit my friend?" Harry asked and Hermione pressed her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"I am sorry, Harry… about our reaction, and although I am one hundred percent against Narcissa's treatment of you… I kind of agree with Severus." She said gently. Harry sighed.

"I am not bored. Merlin's sake, not everything I say is some traumatic psychological residue from my life, you know." He said shaking his head.

"Well… I think what would be best is if you just… try something… anything, before you commit yourself to a child… when you have one you won't have any spare time to do anything." She said.

"Because you have so many yourself." Harry reasoned, though he had a sarcastic tone that made her glare at him.

"What can I say Hermione, I don't want to do anything, I want… it may sound like not much to others… but I wouldn't mind dedicating my time to family…" he whispered.

"Harry… you need to find something for yourself…" Hermione insisted and Harry shook his head. No one understood. His aunt Petunia had been a stay at home mother, and though she'd been a monster to him… he'd always wanted what she had… because even though her son was a spoiled grease ball and her husband a bully to her nephew… she was still happy dedicating her time to her family.

Harry paused what he was doing. "It sounds twisted even in my mind…" He mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He said. He sighed finally. "Alright… I'll try to do… something…" He said.

She smiled. "That's all we ask for." That didn't sit well with Harry. Although they meant well, Harry did not like having his decisions under scrutiny all the time.

Lunch went by with conversations about Hermione's life-plan. It seemed fairly reasonable. She was planning on having her first child the moment Ron had spent a year working as a fully licensed auror. That way they would have saved up enough money for her to take a year off to be with the baby.

Soon Harry was back at home after being grilled about following Hermione's example and writing out a life-plan to try and follow.

It was a little after three and Severus would not be back until dinner in two hours and if Harry knew him well, which he liked to think he did, he would also have to take care of any extra administration issues for the day.

It gave Harry the chance to cross out all careers he was expected to want to do.

Auror: No

Professional Quiddich player: No, it would take him away from Severus for too long.

Politician: Never

Harry sighed putting the parchment down. "What to do?" he whispered. Potions? Oh god no, just hearing Draco go on and on with Severus about his apprenticeship made him bored to death. Maybe Defence? No, he really did not want that.

Suddenly he felt restless and he realised why. It was six already and Severus wasn't back yet. He knew the other was probably at dinner around this time but his heart felt heavy.

"We'll have dinner together." He grumbled mockingly. "Yeah right." His duties as headmaster left little time to spend with Harry, even meal times he had to spend at the great hall. But Severus had promised to share dinner with him. God… maybe he did have to find something to do, at least he wouldn't be able to notice being alone all the time.

The scars on his back burned slightly with the urge to just sit by the door and wait for him but he would not let himself follow such blasted animalistic urges.

Instead he lifted his hands slightly, moving his fingers as magic flowed through them, practicing wordless spells with random objects that were littered around. Severus hated it when Harry disorganised the place. With a sigh he waved everything to its proper place. Clearing up didn't take as long as he'd liked.

"That's it, I'm not staying in here waiting like some… obsessed puppy." He scoffed putting shoes on and grabbing his robe before walking out of the room, down the spiral staircases, glancing at Severus' office before carrying down the spiral staircase to make it out.

Perhaps he could go to the library. No better not. It would probably start filling up with students needing to finish their homework soon.

Instead he headed towards the lake. It was still frozen over and a thin sheet of snow covered the top. He looked around at the white canvas surrounding him. Although days were getting longer once more, it was hardly noticeable mid-January, and the sky was slowly getting darker.

None-the-less Harry walked around the edge of the lake through the forbidden forest. It was nice being by himself out here for a little while, but he wished Severus were here with him. He looked down at the golden band on his ring finger and slipped it off for a second to look at it.

"Having doubts?" Harry jumped startled, dropping the ring in the snow turning to look at a stranger. The young man was roughly in his mid-twenties with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked not turning his back to him as he bent down to try and find his ring.

"Oh, forgive me mr. Potter. My name is Caelum. I'm with the ministry." He said coming over to help look for the ring. Annoyance filled his chest.

"For the millionth time, I will not engage with the ministry." Harry said.

"Oh, no, mr. Potter, though I am with the ministry, really I was here to speak to the headmaster… but seeing the great Harry Potter I couldn't help and come to say hello… but look at me… I've made a mess already making you lose your ring." Caelum said looking. Harry sighed as they stood unable to find anything. He could summon it but he didn't want to do wandless magic in front of a ministry official. It was different when it had been during his exams.

"It's alright… I'll just get another one." He lied. Caelum smiled apologetically. Harry remained unimpressed but tried to be nice. "Caelum… what is it you do with the ministry?" he asked.

"We're working with the department of mirrors, we're just checking in to see how some of the couples are settling in. You happened to be one of the couples picked." He said.

"Of course we were." Harry replied annoyed.

"Oh don't misunderstand mr. Potter… we really want your marriage to succeed. After all, you're two of the heroes of the wizarding world." He said. "If it hadn't been for you… and Professor Snape's amazing spy work… the world would certainly have been a much darker place." He said with a smile. He seemed genuine enough but something about this man made Harry uncomfortable, now more than ever that he was alone with him and no one knew where he was.

"Well thank you, but we had a lot of help. If you excuse me, I promised to dine with my husband." Harry said walking past him to head back to the school.

"Oh of course, let me accompany you." He said.

"No thank you I can make it myself." Caelum stopped and let him go. Harry was glad for that as he hurried back to the school.

"Harry." He turned seeing Severus coming from Hagrid's home, probably looking for him. Harry felt his heart fill with joy and was unable to resist the urge to run up to him and hug him.

"Sorry… let's just forget about that stupid fight." He said taking in the other's warmth.

Severus pulled him away and checked him all over. "Where were you? I was looking for you. You're freezing. How long have you been out here?" Severus asked petting his cheek. Harry smiled gently leaning against his touch.

"Not that long… What did that Caelum guy want?" he asked. Severus looked at him confused.

"Caelum? What Caelum guy?" he asked. Harry frowned.

"The ministry guy that came to check on us." He said.

"Harry, I've been in a meeting with Professor Mcgonagall for the last two hours." Severus said. Harry frowned and looked back to where he'd just come from but Caelum was nowhere to be seen. "Are you alright?" Severus asked looking in the same direction as Harry.

"Oh… yeah I'm fine, let's just go in, it's really cold." Harry said holding onto his arm as they walked back inside. "So did you eat already? Because I'm starving." He said.

"Not yet, besides, we promised to have dinner together didn't we?" he said giving him a kiss. Harry's heart fluttered inside his chest and smiled gently.

"Yes we did…" For now the argument and the topic remained forgotten. Harry knew they would have to talk about it at some point but for now they could move on.

A couple of days later Harry received a letter. He looked at the envelope curiously; it had a strange seal he didn't recognise. He opened it and out dropped his wedding ring. He frowned gently looking at it. He scanned it for any traces of magic but found none. He put it on and looked at the envelope to see what else was in there.

There was a small note from Caelum.

_Hello mr. Potter. I managed to find your ring amongst the snow. I once more apologise for startling you when we met. I hope things are going well between you and your husband. We'll be watching closely. _

_Caelum Redbridge_

_Head wizard_

_Ministry of Magic Research Committee._

Harry felt his heart pumping faster and held the hand with the wedding ring close to his chest. He had a bad feeling about these people. Research committee? Didn't he say he was working with the mirrors? He stood up and left the room, going to Severus' office, knocking firmly, holding the note tightly in his hand. The moment he knocked however, the note caught on fire and vanished into ashes.


	3. Redbridge

As if Harry's day couldn't get any better, the one to leave the headmaster's office was none other than Celestine Von Krause and she was wearing a grin that only got wider when she saw Harry.

"Good day mister Potter-Snape, I'll look forward to seeing you around the school grounds." She said and turned to Severus who was sitting at the headmaster's desk and gave a polite curtsy before leaving. Harry scoffed watching her go.

He stepped into the office and walked up to where Severus was, wondering how to phrase the question.

"Just what did she mean by that?" He asked. Severus sighed.

"It's not my fault." The headmaster said, getting up and putting some books away.

"And just what, exactly, isn't your fault?" Harry asked very slowly.

"The board have decided that Celestine Von Krause would make suitable replacement for Professor Steine." He said rolling up some scrolls and putting them into their slots. Slughorn's replacement hadn't lasted long, deciding do quit after Christmas and realising that teaching wasn't for him. Apparently he hadn't realised how childish children could be.

Harry sat down as he processed his words very slowly to make sure he did not misunderstand. "She's coming to teach Potions?" He shook his head. "No." Harry said.

"That is precisely what I said, Harry. Unfortunately the rest of the board thinks that she is the best option."

"I don't care! That's like me saying that what I've chosen to do with life involves getting an apprenticeship with Narcissa's dressmaker! Do you remember Giovanni?" He asked. Severus clenched his jaw.

"Don't be so dramatic, Harry. I can't help it, she's already under contract and starts immediately. I warned her that if there's any inappropriate behaviour that she shall be immediately fired." Harry opened his mouth to complain but Severus cut in. "Don't insult me by believing that I would be happy to have anyone who offended or hurt my husband anywhere near me!" He snapped.

That quieted Harry right up. The meaning of the words made his heart flutter, but the way he'd snapped at him made it also clench painfully with each breath he took. "Sorry…" Harry said simply not making eye-contact with him, knowing that if he looked at the other right now he would cry.

He heard Severus sigh and in an instant the man was kneeling before him, cupping his cheek in his hand making him look up slightly. "Harry…" And just as he'd predicted the waterworks started. Severus frowned with worry. "You can't be this upset about that woman can you?" Harry sobbed wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"What's wrong with us Severus? Why are we always fighting?" He whispered. "I thought being soulmates…"

"What did you think? That it would all be enchanted roses and unicorns?" Severus asked teasingly and Harry glared at him to which Severus laughed softly pulling him into a kiss. "We're still human Harry, we'll still get angry and frustrated with life… and probably with each other… arguing is normal…"

"Yeah… but all the time?" Harry whispered.

"Oh come now, it's not all the time, we've just be having a bad couple of days…" Severus said softly and held his hands. "Harry… if you would like to start a family now… I would be only too happy."

Harry looked up at him at this and smiled. "You mean it?" He whispered.

"Yes Harry, just tell me when and I'll make an appointment at St. Mungos." Harry wanted to say yes at once but he hesitated. After all, when he'd mentioned wanting a baby he didn't actually mean at that very instant. Besides he was still just nineteen. They could wait a while longer.

"Not yet… I agree that it's still too soon…" he said. "But I would really like to read a bit more on the subject beforehand… I have no idea about how it's supposed to work." He said.

Severus nodded kissing his cheek as he stood up. "Madame Pince can help you with that, there's some books in the library that explain it. Or, maybe later on, after dinner I could explain it to you."

Harry nodded liking the sound of that. He looked at his wedding band and was jolted out of this happy conversation as he remembered Caelum and the strange note. "Wait Sev, that's not why I came." He said looking up. He tried opened his mouth to explain it to him but there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry Harry, wait in the study." Harry nodded going through the door on the corner of the wall behind Severus' desk. "Come in." He heard Severus call.

"Good day, Headmaster." Harry froze as he recognised that voice.

"You must be mister Redbridge. To be quite frank I don't know what the ministry's research committee has to do with the soulmate mirror." Severus said. No doubt upon arranging this meeting Severus had been informed of who the ministry official was. Harry peeked through the door able to see only Redbridge.

"Soulmate magic is a very obscure part of our history, when such an opportunity to unite soulmates presents itself, naturally our department would want to keep a close eye, especially on the heroes of the wizarding world." Harry felt his anxiety diminish slightly as the other's words made sense.

"Your dedication to research is surely inspiring to some. In my case I expect you to focus the attention of your research somewhere else. My husband is not a case study for your department." Severus said sternly.

"I assure you that our research involves you minimally. We merely go from couple to couple every six months or so to see how they're getting on. Nothing more, nothing less." The man did have an air of confidence about him, especially to talk so casually to Severus even though the potion's master was giving an order to leave them alone.

"We did not agree to this, therefor we will not need your presence every six months. I believe this meeting is over. Good day mister Redbridge." Severus said. Caelum opened his mouth to reply but seemed to reconsider it and simply nodded.

"Of course professor Snape, I see that in this relationship it is you who makes all the decisions." Caelum turned to Harry giving him a smile and a nod before leaving.

Harry only came back out when Redbridge shut the door behind him. "That was… strange…" Harry said coming to stand by Severus' side whilst his dark eyes stared at the door for a while longer.

"There's still something strange going on. Make sure you're not alone with that man." Severus said.

Harry felt his heart skip realising he'd already been in that situation. It shouldn't matter now right? The note? Now that Severus knew about Caelum there was no point in mentioning it. Plus… he could imagine the tension that would create, especially since Severus had probably realised that he'd not been wearing his wedding band for a while. There was no point in stirring trouble.

"Yeah, of course. You know how I hate ministry workers." He chuckled. Severus looked at him amused and Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron and Draco don't count… neither does Ron's father." Harry mumbled. "Or anyone else I know that works at the ministry…" Seeing Severus eyeing him unimpressed Harry gave his arm a playful slap. "You know what I mean." He said annoyed.

Severus pulled the other onto his lap and Harry chuckled kissing his husband lovingly. "So I'll explain tonight then?" Severus asked. Harry nodded with a smile.

"Tonight."


	4. Uncertainty

Harry hummed to himself as he sat outside with some books around him, practicing a bunch of spells and learning new ones he didn't even know existed. He found out that with his wandless magic he didn't have to memorise the words all that much. Just doing it a couple of times, he memorised the movement, the way a pianist's fingers could play music without needing to read it if the musician played it enough times.

Loreto lilies sprouted through the snow around him as he moved his fingers, coating the untouched snow with a splash of gold. With a weather resistant spell the flowers would survive the rest of the winter.

Harry hummed as he flipped another book open. He took a breath and sighed. He never was very good at reading for long moments of time. He looked at the image of the cauldron and the egg beneath it.

"A continuous source of magical energy is required to ensure the foetus' growth, therefor one parent is chosen as the carrier. The carrier must not be separated from the egg until the foetus has finished its growth. If the carrier must put the egg down it must be for as little time as possible and the carrier should always remain within five metres of the egg… Ok, seems simple enough…" Harry mumbled passing a couple of pages. "The egg should remain a pastel tone throughout the nine months. As it grows… wait… grows?" Harry flipped back a couple of pages but didn't find anything of interest. It would make sense that the egg would grow. "As it grows… The shell should become lighter to show healthy development… any deepening should be reported to the mediwizard or risk complications. What is this?" He grumbled trying to make sense of all this information.

He remembered Severus saying he would explain the night Caelum Redbridge was sent away, but by the time the other came home Harry was struck with the urge to spend the night doing everything except talking and the subject hadn't been picked up again.

Well, Harry couldn't complain… that was a very nice way to spend their night. Even Celestine's return didn't bother him as much. After all, he was the one that got to spend all his time with Severus.

"She's terrible isn't she? I can't believe Harry Potter lets it continue." Harry heard a girl say. He looked back but saw that the girls hadn't noticed him and were walking past him towards the forbidden forest. Probably on their way to care of magical creatures.

"How would he know? He never comes to join at meal times." Another said.

"He should, aren't family members allowed to do that? Besides… Professor Von Krause is always hanging off the headmaster… it's horrible."

Harry clenched his jaw as he heard that, rage boiling in his veins at the girl's words. He couldn't hear much more as they walked further away. He knew that woman wouldn't give it up. Severus said he would fire her on the spot if she ever behaved inappropriately.

"Liar…" he whispered looking at the book and slamming it shut. "If even the students realise what kind of things is she doing, you're probably not doing much, are you?" He grumbled grabbing the charms books and put them in his old school bag, marching back inside, the warming charm he'd cast having worn out a while ago.

-o-O-o-

He spotted Severus whilst he was coming down the first floor corridor and just as Harry had dreaded, Celestine was walking right beside him talking to him about something, looking too much like a couple not to annoy Harry.

"Severus? Are you busy?" Harry asked. Severus looked up as if just realising he was there. Funny, normally their bond would alert them when the other was close by.

"My, my mister Potter… interrupting your husband whilst he's working… how positively… modern of you." She said smiling as she walked past him. Harry clenched his jaw and watched her go, looking up at Severus.

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here." Harry said.

"Pattern?"

"Yes, a pattern. You know, where others mock me right in front of you and you don't say a bloody word." Harry said glaring at him.

"Harry…" Severus said reaching for him but Harry stepped back.

"Don't you _dare_ 'Harry' me." Harry said. "I will be joining you in the great hall for mealtimes from now on. I hope that won't be an inconvenience for you and Professor Von Krause." Harry said walking past to head towards their home.

"No, of course it would never inconvenience me." Severus said coming after him. "Though I don't know why you'd want to have a meal with someone who seems to have so gravely upset you." Harry clenched his jaw but gave away nothing. "Surely you trust me a bit more than this, Harry." Severus said grabbing Harry's arm effectively making him stop.

"Just forget it, Severus." Harry said.

"What do you want me to do? The woman is a good teacher. I can't fire her for no reason."

"It's fine Sev. I'm not annoyed with you… just with the situation." Severus nodded and caressed his cheek. It was impossible to remain angry with him.

"I'll see you at lunch then?" Severus asked and Harry nodded. They leaned in towards each other exchanging a brief kiss before parting. It was then that Harry's lips moved without thinking.

"Let's make that appointment at St. Mungos." He said. Severus looked at him for a couple of seconds, looking into his eyes as if searching for something.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"I'm sure." Harry was glad that Severus had promised not to use legilimency on him again because his mind was filled with doubts. Oblivious to his inner turmoil Severus pulled him into a loving kiss. It was the kind that always left him breathless afterward and Harry smiled up at the dark haired man.

It truly told Harry just how much Severus wanted to start a family with him and that filled him with guilt for having made him wait until now.

"We'll go this weekend." Severus said and Harry nodded.

"Sounds brilliant."

"That afternoon Harry came to join Severus for lunch. It seemed that Celestine didn't expect him at all as she was currently flirting with Severus whilst the other ignored her and mostly talked to McGonagall who kept shooting Celestine dirty looks for her utter disregard for the golden band on Severus' ring finger.

"Excuse me Clara, you're in my seat." Harry said from behind and she turned to look at him in surprise. She looked to her right, only now realising that there was an extra chair. _"Used to sitting beside Severus, are you?"_ He thought angrily.

"Well it seems you are correct." She said. "Would you mind sitting beside me? I've already started you see. Thank you sweetheart." She said turning back to Severus. Harry clenched his jaw and breathed through the rage.

"Celestine I believe you should move." Severus said. Harry smiled sweetly.

"No Severus, Claire is right. I don't want to be an inconvenience." Harry said sitting down. Severus was about to speak up but Harry shook his head.

"You're so understanding dear." She said and turned her attention back to Severus whilst the other teachers looked on horrified.

Harry smirked and served himself some food. As Celestine carried on talking Harry twirled a finger discretely sending his magic her way. Suddenly she bit down onto her tongue mid-word and she yelped covering her mouth.

"Professor Von Krause!" McGonagal exclaimed surprised.

"Sorry, I bit my tongue." She laughed gently. I'm just so clueless sometimes." She said smiling at Severus, placing her hand over his.

Severus pulled his hand away at once. Harry tried not to make a scene. This time the professor didn't even need to speak before she bit her tongue hard.

"Ow!" She cried out covering her mouth. Harry pressed her lips together to stop himself from laughing. "Excuse me." She said getting up and leaving whilst a hand covered her mouth. No doubt she was tasting some blood at this point.

Harry got up and shoved her plate away and sat down beside his husband. He carried on eating. Maintaining his innocent expression. He felt Severus' eyes on him and turned to smile innocently at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Severus scoffed at his reply and despite the disapproving shake of his head he reached for Harry's hand, holding onto it for the duration of the meal. This made Harry forget all about that woman as he threaded their fingers together. A gesture that made Harry's heart race. The Severus he'd known two years ago would never have bothered with the small display of affection.


	5. Weakness

Harry hummed as he sat on the couch, his fingers surrounded by faintly glowing magic, as he practice some more. He summoned a vinyl disk from his muggle collection toward the gramophone.

"You are quite something." Severus said as he watched Harry from where he sat working from the desk in the corner.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said feeling a smile sneaking its way past his lips and had to press them together in an attempt to restrain it from showing.

"Yes you do." Of course he did. He thought back with satisfaction at the sound of Celestine yelping in shock at dinner. The needle settled on the vinyl and Harry turned to Severus.

"You knew I was a jealous person when you married me." Harry gave him a charming smile and a kiss. Dean Martin's 'Sway' started playing from the gramophone and Harry stood, giving Severus a knowing look.

Severus put his quill down and walked towards Harry, never breaking their eye contact. He placed one hand on Harry's waist and the other reached to hold onto Harry's hand.

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as Severus led him across their seating room, gently rocking to the rhythm of the music. It was little moments like this that Harry treasured with every fibre of his being. The way that Severus looked at him made his heart light, as if he was the most important thing in his life.

One turn, two, three and a kiss. Harry smiled against the other's lips, tipping his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Severus pulled him even closer as the music kept going and Harry's happiness bubbled into a laugh, their foreheads pressed together.

The moment was shattered when McGonagall's cat patronus appeared. "Severus, we need you in the quidditch pitch." McGonagall's voice called.

Harry groaned and Severus sighed as they pulled away. "What could have happened…" Severus said as he reached for his robe. Harry pouted as he sat on the couch. The moment Severus opened the door however he stood up when Celestine's voice reached his ears.

"Oh, thank Merlin Professor Snape." Harry narrowed his eyes and slipped some trousers on, followed by his robes, coming up behind Severus.

"What happened to professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"A couple of the older students from Gryffindor and Slytherin have started fighting in the quidditch pitch." She said.

"Quidditch pitch? Tell me professor how all these students managed to bypass the wards that you should have had in place at this hour." Severus said stepping out of their door.

"I felt the students pass the barriers and went to see what was going on headmaster." She said walking slightly behind him. "Something about Slytherin having cheated in the last game." Harry followed and Severus stopped and turned to Harry.

"You should stay here Harry." Severus said. Harry almost laughed. As if he was about to allow Celestine to walk off with his husband at night.

"I'm coming. I want to see who won the fight." Harry smiled walking ahead.

"How mature of you." Celestine must have tried hard and failed to keep that in. None the less he didn't care about anything she had to say and followed them anyway.

The sky was patchy with dark clouds and catching glimpses of the starlit universe beyond. It was clear what was happening a mile off. The students were heard yelling hexes at each other before they even stepped into the pitch.

Several professors were desperately trying to pull students apart. Their spells barely able to restrain one or two students at a time.

Severus didn't need to say a word as he went to the centre, the students stopping and lowering their wands the moment the caught sight of the headmaster. They could all sense it. They were in very big trouble.

Harry stayed back admiring the damage. Some stinging hexes here or there, some broken lips where spells had not seemed enough.

"You are all out of bed after hours. In a field bordering a forest, filled with cursed creatures. During a full moon. Brawling." Snape looked down at all of them. Everyone avoided making eye contact with him. "If any of you brainless trolls expect to remain as students tomorrow you will all be in the hospital wing within the next minute." His deep irritated voice was enough to induce the fear of death into them. "One…" They all screamed and ran in the direction of the castle.

"Disgraceful." McGonagall scoffed at a couple of slow gryffindors and once the students were gone they started clearing up the mess made on the grounds.

Harry chuckled as he shook his head as he moved his hands, healing up the charred grass. Silver light flooded the pitch. Harry tensed, his scars starting to sting as the light hit him. He looked up, his eyes took in the full moon, the sky was now clear of any cloud. It became a little hard for him to breathe as everything beside the astral orb faded into nothingness. The humming of his magic against his ears blocked all sound and all he could feel was the burning of his back.

-o-O-o-

Celestine grumbled, hoping she would have had been able to spend some time alone with Severus. She knew no man could resist temptation, and she was no fool. She knew she was beautiful and she'd always got what she'd wanted before.

She gave an annoyed glance at Potter, who was standing there like a fool, staring up at the sky. She felt anger filling her chest and walked up to him. "If you're not going to help you can go back to…" She came round to stand in front of him and stopped. Harry's irises were glowing with magic and the air was denser just standing beside him. She looked up at the sky only seeing the full moon.

"Professor Snape!" She called. Severus and McGonagall turned to look at her.

Severus watched as Celestine rose her wand to the sky, summoning a low sheet of dark cloud, blocking the moon from their view. He rushed toward them.

The moment the moon left his sight Harry stumbled backward and his eyes closed, falling back onto the ground. Severus dropped to his knees pulling Harry up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Severus held him close, patting his cheek gently. "You're burning up." He whispered. He glared at Celestine. "What did you do?" She gasped at being accused of such a thing.

"He was just staring at the moon! I didn't do anything." She said standing away from them lest she be accused of anything else. Severus picked Harry up and carried him back to the castle.

"I'll leave the rest to you Minerva." Severus told the woman who nodded glancing with worry at Harry. Severus didn't know how, but he had a bad feeling that Greyback's scars were to blamed for all of this. He just hoped it wasn't anything they couldn't fix.


	6. Ignorance

Harry tossed and turned on the bed, his entire body felt like it was on fire, his back being the worst. Slowly the thrumming of his magic decreased and he was able to open his eyes, hot tears trailing down the sides of his face from the fever.

He felt a cool cloth being placed on his forehead and he groaned opening his eyes, seeing Severus using another cloth to wipe cool water down his cheek. He wanted to ask what had happened but his throat felt too dry and his jaw felt too heavy to even open. He was so tired.

"You're going to be alright Harry… just one hour left…" Severus' voice reached him. Harry wanted to ask what he meant but it was no use. Suddenly he felt nauseous and turned to the side of the bed, throwing up everything he had left in his stomach. A bucket was already on his side and Severus gave him some water to rinse his mouth and spit it back out. The bucket was banished and Severus brought a fresh cloth closer.

"W-what… happened?" he managed to say.

"Remnants of Greyback's curse…" he said gently wiping Harry's face, making him feel better already.

"… The werewolf curse? A-am I—"

"No Harry… Madam Pomfrey says that there's no risk of that… it's just because you looked at the full moon directly… Sunrise is only a few minutes away. I'll be right here…" he said gently. Harry whimpered as everything hurt. Of course that wolf couldn't leave him alone even after death.

Harry groaned panting as his body trembled harshly yet he felt so hot. Severus' cool hands kept wiping his forehead gently. Sometimes he would also bring the cloth gently around his neck. In his state Harry didn't see the way Severus looked at him. A frustrated and agonised expression at not being able to do more for him.

When the sun rose over the castle, Harry's tensed muscles slowly relaxed and his temperature gradually decreased until he had to take off the covers and get out of the soaked bed. He felt tired from the night before, as if he hadn't slept, but nothing more than that. His back felt normal and as he stood to look at himself in the mirror saw that they were as pale as always, with no sign of having reopened.

He looked at his face, pale and drawn, but his eyes shocked him. The emerald green glowed with power. He felt it there once more, the humming of the deadly power inside, just like when it had once consumed him the night he was rescued from the escaped death-eaters.

"Harry?" Severus' voice made him turn and Severus paused staring at him shocked at the other's eyes.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Harry whispered. Was his husband afraid of him? No, Severus couldn't possibly fear him. And to prove it the slytherin stepped closer and cupped his cheeks, leaning down and kissing him gently. It calmed him down. When Severus pulled away and Harry looked at himself in the mirror the glow was there but less noticeable. Severus held him from behind. "What's going to happen from now on?" Harry asked softly.

"Nothing… As long as you avoid looking at the full moon directly you won't get sick." Severus said simply. Harry nodded gently looking down.

"Why can't I just be an ordinary wizard for once?" He grumbled. Severus turned him around and hugged him.

"I don't know Harry, but being ordinary wouldn't really suit you." He said. Harry looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry for making you worry… again." He said.

"I'm afraid you will never be able to stop me from worrying over you. Oh by the way, guess who assisted in saving you yesterday." He smirked. Harry groaned.

"No… please tell me she didn't." Severus simply chuckled and Harry felt even worse. That bitch better not expect anything from him. "I do not owe her a bloody thing." He said.

Severus chuckled. "Of course you don't."

-o-O-o-

Draco flooed into the living room, surprising Harry out of a nap. He'd been trying to catch on some of the lost sleep from the night before but so far he'd only been able to sleep for an hour tops.

"Draco?" He asked surprised, not about the unannounced visit but about the hovering bassinet beside him.

"Harry… I need a favour… Luna and mother went to France for the weekend but I was called for a special brewing session today… think you could babysit Scorpius for a couple of hours?" Draco asked.

Harry opened his mouth shocked not knowing how to reply. But… if he said no, it would sound really ungrateful, especially since he wasn't busy with any work or anything. And he was going to have a baby right? He could practice with the little one. How hard could it be?

"Uh… sure Draco. No problem." Harry smiled standing to take the basinet looking down at the sleeping baby.

Draco let out a breath putting down the baby back he was carrying. "Great, I shouldn't be too long, four hours tops." He said. Harry nodded watching Draco vanish back into the fireplace and turned back to the baby. It started dawning on him that he had absolutely no clue whatsoever about what to do with this baby.

He stared at the little thing sleeping and started hoping that the little one wouldn't wake up until his father returned.

Of course, Harry had never been very lucky with situations like this and in an hour, the baby started whimpering in his sleep and pretty soon he was crying. Harry reached into the bassinet, picking up the baby boy awkwardly.

"Oh merlin… oh merlin…" He whispered. "Why are you so tiny?" He whispered horrified as he picked the tiny shrilling thing from under the arms. Instantly he realised that the baby couldn't really hold his head up and pulled him close against his chest, repositioning his hands, one under the baby's diaper and one holding the baby's head in place.

Scorpius simply kept crying, his little hands curled into fists, shaking gently with each cry. "Shh… shh… it's ok Scorpius…" Harry tried awkwardly but the baby didn't listen. The smell of something awful reached Harry's nose and at once he realised the baby needed changing. "Ok Harry… keep calm… he just wants his diaper changed, that's all." Harry told himself and lay little Scorpius down on the coffee table.

He pulled up the white baby robes and pulled down the little trousers. To his horror however he saw that these were not the disposable diapers muggles used but the washable cloth ones.

"Oh god…" He whispered and started undoing the diaper. Scorpius quieted down but still whimpered as the other changed the messy diaper. Harry waved his hand using a quick 'scourgify' and thankfully it worked. He did the same with the baby and soon his bottom was clean allowing Harry to close up the diaper again.

Fixing the baby's trousers and picking him up once more, he felt confident. "I can do this… this isn't so hard… right Scorpius?" he asked the baby who looked at him with a confused pair of eyes but no longer whimpering as Harry rocked him in his arms.

Within a couple of minutes the baby was asleep once more and Harry smiled as he held him for a little while longer, imagining a dark haired baby with green or dark brown eyes.

'_Merlin… babies are heavy.'_ He'd kinda hoped that Severus would come in and find the sight of him holding a baby endearing. However, the one month old was already making his arms tired so he settled for placing him back into the bassinet.

He just stared at the baby for a long while, wondering about the future. When he got bored he took a look at what the baby bag contained and not finding anything abnormal he tried reading a discarded potion's book. That however was almost physically painful and he put it down quickly.

A little whimper came from the baby and soon he was crying again. Harry picked him up once more, being more careful with his head. "What's wrong Scorpius? You hungry?" He asked and took out a small baby bottle from the baby bag. He took the cap off and brought the tip to the baby's lips, to which the baby latched on instantly, quieting down as he suckled the milk slowly.

He stopped suckling before even finishing the milk. Harry put the bottle away and rocked the baby gently. Little Scorpius didn't go straight to bed this time. He stared up at Harry with an open little mouth, shifting restlessly from time to time.

He whimpered after a while. Harry tried rocking him which seemed to calm him down after a while. Harry smiled when he realised he managed to calm him down before he started crying. The victory was short lived as soon after Scorpius started whimpering once more.

His rocking didn't work this time as he started crying. Harry didn't know what to do. He tried standing, walking around the room trying to soothe him but all that happened was that the little child shrieked louder and louder. Harry didn't understand what was going on. Was he hurting him? Was Scorpius in pain? He kept trying to soothe him. He tried everything but nothing seemed to work.

By the time an hour had passed Harry felt like crying as well. Scorpius would calm down for a few minutes at most before starting again. He'd already been taking care of him for five hours and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Harry winced as the little ones shriek's became too much and started giving him a headache. Without thinking about it twice, he wrapped the baby gently in his blanket and went out the door and down to the headmaster's office. The door was already open and Severus looked up when he heard the baby's shrieks.

"What are you doing with Scorpius?" He asked taking him carefully.

"Draco had something to do and asked me to look after him for some time… I was fine at first but after he hasn't stopped crying and I… I don't know what to do." Harry almost whispered.

"Did you try feeding him?" Severus asked rocking the little one.

"Yes, that was the last thing I gave him before he started crying!" Harry said sitting down taking a deep breath.

"Did you burp him?" Harry looked up at that with a blank expression. It told Severus all he needed to know and he sighed. "Some babies you have to burp after eating or they'll get stomach pains. Especially new-borns." He said and sighed placing the little one against his chest rubbing the baby's back. "No helping it now, we have to wait for it to pass." Severus said.

So this was all Harry's fault… that innocent baby's cries were due to stomach pains Harry's ignorance had caused.

"Go sleep Harry, I'll wait for Draco." Severus said going up with him. Harry nodded, though guilt churned his insides as he went into their room. He could still hear little Scorpius' crying. To make matters worse Severus too had not slept much taking care of him, and now he had to stay with a crying baby because of Harry.

The doubts in himself resurfaced into tears. He would make a terrible parent… but Severus wanted it so much. He could not find it in his heart to tell Severus to cancel the appointment at St. Mungos. Instead he cried himself to sleep thinking of the harm he's caused today and the harm that he would likely cause to any children he and Severus might have.


	7. Strength

Harry couldn't help it as his knee bobbed up and down in the waiting area of the sixth floor of St. Mungo's hospital. 'Maternity Care and Fertility'. He fiddled with the embroidery of his robes and tried to ignore the people staring at them. Severus was calm as day, reading a book, though after a while he placed a hand over Harry's knee to keep it still.

"You're going to drill a hole on the floor." He told him blandly without looking up from his book. Harry laughed nervously and thought back to the disaster of last night.

"Was Scorpius alright in the end?" Harry asked gently. Severus nodded.

"He was alright by the time Draco came to pick him up." Severus said. "It's not your fault Harry, you've never been close to a baby in your life."

That was something Harry could agree with. So how was he going to take care of their own baby? He caught a nervous mediwitch approaching them then.

"Mister Potter-Snape? I'm from the intensive care ward… there was a mother who was wondering if you could provide her child with a blessing." She said. Harry looked up at her shocked. A blessing?

"I'm not a priest…" Harry said frowning in confusion.

"A priest?" The witch asked not understanding. Severus held Harry's hand and leaned in to whisper.

"Powerful wizards are sometimes asked for blessings…" He said. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked his husband.

"You just wish the person well, or that they get better or wish them protection, things like that." Severus said. "You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable." Harry looked down.

"No… I can do it… whilst we wait." He said gently as he stood and went with the mediwitch. Harry's heart raced as he saw the babies encased in a magical bubble to protect them from the world around them. The child he was taken to was a small premature baby. The mother stood when he saw Harry and held his hands.

"Oh thank you… thank you… The doctor said… she might not make the night." She sobbed. Harry's heart clenched painfully as he saw her crying and looking at the baby. Harry gulped. Did she expect a magical cure? He really hoped not. Harry was brought closer to the bubble, his hands being cleaned by the mediwitch.

Harry reached toward the baby, petting the little cheek. The baby twitched and shifted at the other's touch. Harry felt his magic at the tip of his fingers. What blessing could he give the child?

"Be strong…" Harry whispered. He felt the magic flowing into the baby. "Stay strong." The baby twitched gently as the warm magic flowed inside her and brought her little fist to her mouth to suck. Harry chuckled and truly wished for her to get better before removing his hand.

"Harry, we have to go." Severus said seeing a mediwizard looking for them. Harry nodded and said goodbye to the woman who thanked him again and again. Harry glanced back to glance at the baby and saw the way the woman just stared at the infant child. His heart warmed at the sight and held Severus' hand tightly feeling more confident about the appointment.

-o-O-o-

"Professor Snape, mister Potter-Snape. I'm Eileen Meriwether. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be your mediwitch." Harry saw Severus pause at her name but quickly recover and they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam Meriwether." He said and Harry nodded shaking her hand also.

"Now, Harry, may I call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "I believe you're not quite certain about what's going to happen."

"I read some books on the subject but… I'm not quite sure of some things, but I figured I'd ask as the situation called for it." Harry said shrugging. She nodded.

"Very well, who will be the carrier?" She asked.

"Um… we thought I would…" Harry said finding himself blushing softly.

"Wonderful, now Harry, let me explain. The egg is formed with both your genes, then it's tied to your magic. The baby needs your constant, stable supply of magic to make sure it grows properly. In most ways it's very similar to a normal pregnancy, for one you can't take any potions, there are certain foods you should avoid, no alcohol of course, and you would need to carry the egg at all times." She explained.

Harry nodded at this slowly. There was no backing up now. Even if he might end up being the worst parent in the history of magic.

"Anything else?" He asked slowly. She smiled.

"Well, only that you shouldn't apparate or travel by floo, or fly. Portkeys are also off limits." She said. "The months ahead will be a very delicate time for you, but the babies tend to be very resistant." Harry nodded and took a deep breath looking at Severus who held his hand tightly but didn't show any expression.

"How long does it take?" Harry asked.

"We would set another appointment to get both your genes and after that the egg should form within the next hour. Then you would take it home, if it's successful you will feel very tired when your magic connects to it and go straight to sleep. If it's unsuccessful we would try again. After the connection is formed there's a risk period that lasts for three months, after that there are rarely any problems." She reassured him.

Harry nodded feeling his knee start bouncing again. She smiled gently and spoke with a soft tone. "It is a lot of information, if you still want to think about it—"

"—No." Harry said looking up at her, keeping his leg still and smiled at Severus. "I'm ready."

-o-O-o-

It didn't take as long as Harry had thought. By the next day they had another appointment. Nerves started twisting Harry's stomach as he walked in with his husband, the cauldron bubbling in the middle of the room.

The mediwitch left them alone and Severus was the one to pull Harry's eyes from the cauldron up to him. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and his heart start racing at the intense way Severus gazed at him with his dark eyes.

"I love you." Severus whispered. Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you too…" Severus then approached the cauldron picking up the athame on the side and gently pulled Harry's left hand closer. Harry braced himself as Severus pressed the blade to his palm, slicing over in one swift movement. Harry winced and groaned. Severus did the same and held both bloody hands together, bringing it over the cauldron.

Harry watched as their mixed blood dripped down onto the bubbling cauldron, the green mixture turning a soft peach colour. Severus knew when to pull their hands back and healed Harry's first.

Madame Meriwether seemed to know when it was done and returned swiftly after their hands were healed. She looked down at the cauldron and switched the fire off. "Brilliant, it's all going well… now we just have to wait."

Harry looked at his hand were no scar remained from the athame. He sat with Severus in the room, holding his hand and leaning his head against the other's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright wont it?" Harry asked. Severus smiled.

"You don't have to worry so much Harry… we will handle everything just fine." Severus reassured him and Harry nodded.

"I believe it's time." The mediwitch said after forty-five minutes. "Harry, you should reach into the cauldron to pull it out." She said.

Harry came over, nervous yet again and reached into the cauldron, his sleeves rolled up as he felt through the large cauldron. He felt it then and pulled it up carefully.

Just like the mixture the egg was a soft peach colour and just perfect in every sense of the word. It was as big as an ostrich egg and he faintly wondered how he would carry this around with him all the time. The more he stared at it, however, the more attached he became and he soon realised that even if his arms felt like they were about to fall off he would never let go of this little one.

Holding the egg close to his chest he looked at Severus who pressed their foreheads together and petted the egg gently.

"What happens now?" Harry asked gently.

"We go home… and see if it attaches to you." Severus said simply.

-o-O-o-

The moment they were home Severus would follow every one of his movements. Harry was getting more and more nervous as he looked down at the egg, petting it gently.

"When will I know?" Harry asked. The moment the question left his lips however he gasped feeling a pulling against his stomach. He groaned loudly, gasping as a great pressure wrapped around his back and the egg.

"Harry?" He heard Severus say and come to sit next to him. Harry felt the pressure receding and felt the connection form, it was warm. Harry's entire body relaxed as his hands stayed around the egg holding it in place.

"I'm really tired…" Harry mumbled, feeling his eyes closing as he started nodding off. It seemed as if it only took Severus a second to lay him on their bed, his hands remaining protectively around the baby. He felt Severus pass his fingers through Harry's hair and kiss him. "I guess it's done huh…" he mumbled feeling the warm connection draining him and tiring him out.

"Yes… My perfect husband." Severus whispered kissing him lovingly once more. Harry half responded, but he was asleep by the time Severus pulled away, legs curled slightly onto himself as he slept on his side holding the egg in place instinctively.


	8. The sting of words

Harry groaned as he was woken by Severus getting ready for work. "Merlin can't you do that quieter?" Harry hissed through gritted teeth. He'd had no idea the extent to which the baby would latch onto his magic. It was soaking up his whole energy leaving him lethargic. Not to mention it also made him a light sleeper. For the whole of the last month he would constantly rebuke Severus for every little thing whilst the other patiently ignored him when he did.

None the less he snugged the little egg closer to his chest. He heard Severus sigh and lean down to kiss his temple.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep." He said. Harry grumbled wanting to argue but also feeling guilty, knowing that the other wasn't really to blame for his heightened senses. That blame resided entirely on a filthy, dead werewolf. "Try not to tire out your father too much." Harry opened an eye to see Severus whispering to the peach shell and smiled chuckling gently.

"Git… I can never stay angry with you." He said pulling the other down by his robes into a kiss. "Mmh… go, you'll be late." Harry said smiling.

"The headmaster is never late." Snape said but soon enough he did leave and Harry kissed the little egg.

"Your daddy's an idiot." He chuckled pulling the hard warm shell close against his chest.

-o-O-o-

"You are out of your bloody mind if you think I'm making Narcissa the baby's godmother." Harry said as Severus waved some baby bottles into the floating basket between them. It was good they came on Sunday when there weren't many people out in the stores.

It was bad enough that the few couples in the store would discretely walk back and forth the same isle as them so as to catch as many glimpses of the great heroes of the wizarding world as possible.

"You told me I could choose." Severus complained.

"I definitely didn't mean you could choose her." Harry said looking at some cute little frilly dresses and waving them to the basket.

"Who else did you expect me to pick? And I told you that we should leave clothes until we know the gender." Severus said.

"It's a girl." Harry said calmly.

"Should I let professor Trelawney know that you'll be aiming for her job come September?" Severus teased and Harry rolled his eyes rubbing the egg to calm his irritation down.

"I just know alright? Now let's get the bassinet. Something frilly and white." Harry said walking ahead.

"Harry… I want Narcissa to be the godmother. We can tell her tonight." Severus said. Harry groaned.

"You agreed to dinner? I _hate_ it when you agree to things without me." Harry said.

"She's a friend, Harry. Would you check with me every time your little friends invited you over for dinner?" Severus asked as they walked around the cribs with various magical decorations.

"I would if I was planning on telling them that they're in charge of our baby if we die." Harry said looking past a hand carved one shaking his head when Severus pointed to it.

"It's just an honorary tittle in this day and age." Severus said pointing to another and Harry shook his head.

"I don't want her to be the godmother. Full stop." Harry said and when Severus pointed at another crib Harry shook his head.

"Would you just pick one already, Potter?" Severus was getting annoyed now and Harry could tell.

"What's that tone of voice for?" Harry asked. Severus clenched his jaw and scoffed.

"It's impossible to go anywhere with you when you're always digging for an argument." Severus said heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked getting angrier now.

"I need some potion ingredients, I'm sure you'll be fine deciding by yourself since all my opinions don't matter." He said and left Harry in the store.

Anger and hurt filled Harry at once. "Hello mister Potter." Harry swallowed his tears and turned to see Caelum Redbridge there. The other seemed surprised to see him there and glanced at the child in Harry's arms. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around the peach egg. "Shopping for baby things too?" He asked.

"You have children?" Harry asked. Caelum chuckled looking through some baby toys.

"I will in a number of months. Just buying the basics for now." He said putting a couple of toys in the basket and turned to Harry, glancing at the bassinets around them. "Choosing the basic of the basic I see." He chuckled.

Harry's uneasiness left him slowly, the other's kind smile letting him relax. "Yeah… but I can't decide…" Harry said.

"Well, you know they make custom designs if you want to order any. Most people do that, which is why there's not much variety here." He said. That sounded like a plan.

"I'll go talk to the owner about it then… thank you mister Redbridge." Harry said.

"Anything for the saviour of our world." Redbridge said giving a slight bow with his head and the uncomfortable feeling returned. Harry tried to smile politely and went off to talk to the owner.

-o-O-o-

"An honour mister Potter. We'll send your products through owl delivery." The owner said and Harry nodded thanking him before heading out. The little egg hanged at his front in a sort of baby carrier, specific for this situation. It helped to free up Harry's hands and covered up the egg which put Harry a little bit more at ease about going out in public. You never know when radical followers of Voldemort might appear around the corner. Or an angry family member of a captured deatheater.

Now that he left the store his anger returned. He'd wanted to do this with Severus and the other just left having the gall to get angry with him even though Harry was the one getting magically drained by their child.

He went to the potions store and looked in through the window trying to spot his husband. He wasn't supposed to enter a volatile place like a potions store, they sometimes brewed demonstrations there after all. What he saw sent a painful jolt through his heart as he saw Severus talking to Celestina, looking at some potion vials, and talking casually as if nothing else mattered in the world.

He'd never seen Severus get as angry with Celestina as he'd gotten with him, and now they were out buying potions ingredients together whilst Harry stood out of the store feeling like an outsider.

'_A very stupid outsider_.' Harry thought as he held the baby closer against him. Why did he agree to get a child now? When their marriage seemed about to fall apart? Because Harry Potter-Snape was an idiot. He looked like an even bigger idiot looking in on his husband allowing himself to get talked up by Celestina.

Ignoring the doctor's recommendation Harry walked into the store to get his husband and get back home.

"Hello mister—"

"—Oh, shut it." Harry hissed at Celestina who looked shocked at him. Severus put down the vial he was holding.

"What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it can be." Severus said sternly grabbing his arm to lead him outside. Harry pulled harshly away surprising Snape and Celestine.

"What am I doing here? I'm buying things for the child you're having me carry! Whilst you're here talking up this—"

"—Potter, you're making a scene." Severus hissed and Harry looked at the people in the store who were staring at them. Embarrassed Harry stormed back out of the store, Severus following him closely. Harry ignored him as he walked away but Severus was having none of that. "The child I'm having you carry?" Severus asked, his tone dangerous. Harry stopped and wondered about what to say, turning to look at him.

"We were supposed to be shopping together! You weren't supposed to be shopping with that woman!" Harry hissed.

"Don't make this about your unreasonable sense of jealousy. Don't be so ridiculously childish." Severus said angrily.

"I am not childish!" Harry yelled.

"No? Then what's this about me making you carry our child? You said you were ready. Why did you agree to this if you're clearly not even remotely ready?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you to her!" Harry cried angrily. He gasped as the words left his mouth. It wasn't entirely the truth, but it wasn't a lie. It's just the way he said it sounded so bad. Severus narrowed his eyes at that.

"You're using our child to try and tie me to you? That's very low Harry. As is your lack of trust in me." He said softly walking away.

"N-no Severus wait…" Harry whispered reaching for him, tears fighting to get out. Severus saw but didn't let himself get manipulated by them.

"I suggest you have a very long think about the way you just insulted me, insulted our child, our family, in front of the whole wizarding world to see." Severus said softly walking away. Harry sobbed finally the tears rolling down his cheeks, trying not to look at the whispering witches and wizards around him.

He just wanted to curl into bed now next to Severus, having been forgiven, but it looked like that wouldn't happen. He followed Severus, guilt and shame twisting his insides. How he wished he could just floo back home. He held the egg tighter realising to what extend he'd insulted his baby and husband.


	9. Advice

Harry would forever remember the tense silence between them as they travelled by train to Wiltshire. They managed to get a private cart. If he'd known that galleons have such a high value compared to the pound he would have taken advantage of it when he was still living with the Dursleys.

Harry was miserable. Severus couldn't even read a book as he sat with crossed arms staring out of the window. Severus had tried to cancel the dinner at the Malfoys but Harry, trying to at least make some sort of peace between them said that it was fine.

Now he felt drained, hurt, tired and unworthy of love. To top it all off he felt nauseous and every time the train rocked from taking a curve he felt worse and worse.

"Severus?" Harry mumbled trying to get something out of him, but the other remained staring out of the window. He did turn when Harry whimpered and burst into tears, sobbing inconsolably into his hands.

"Harry—" Severus reached for him but Harry pulled away running out toward the end of the carriage and straight into the toilet. It was thankfully empty as he burst in, and threw up everything in his stomach, retching viciously into the bowl and crying between heaves.

He felt like something the veil sucked in and spat back out unwanted. He was on his knees, shaky and unable to find the strength to move. He glanced at Severus as he came to check on him and sobbed. "You're going to leave me." He whimpered.

"Oh Harry…" The other whispered getting down with him, pulling Harry's back against his chest and summoned a cloth wet with cool water, resting it on Harry's forehead.

"You should leave me… I'm the worst thing that happened to this relationship." Harry sobbed but Severus never stopped holding him tight.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Severus said resting Harry's head gently against his shoulder, keeping his hand over the cloth and holding Harry's other hand which lay over the egg.

"No… you're right… I'm always picking stupid fights…"

"You just have to trust me Harry…"

"I do trust you… but… do you know why I was never upset with Ginny for dumping me after learning of her soulmate?" Harry whispered. Severus didn't reply but Harry knew he was listening. "Because I've always known deep down that there' no reason why anyone would want to stay with me…"

"How did you think I felt? When I confirmed with that stupid mirror? When you showed up in tears at my doorstep because of a nightmare? I felt so unworthy. But rather than both of us whining about how much better the other would be with someone else…"

"But Celestine is a potions master too… and you get along with her, and she's actively trying to take you from me…" Harry whispered. "Especially now that I'm all cranky and miserable all the time." He whimpered.

"Shh… stop crying. Yes I can talk to Celestine about potions. Besides Draco and perhaps Granger there's no one knowledgeable enough about the subject with who to even hold a civilised conversation. I did not know she would be there today and she was just confirming about the required stock for the school." Severus said wetting the cloth again and pressing it to the weakened carrier's forehead. "I'm sorry about walking out of shopping for our child." Severus said kissing Harry's cheek.

"No… I was insufferable… I'm sorry about what I said… about the baby… it wasn't true." Harry said. "Not entirely."

"Did I force you into this Harry?" He asked.

"You just wanted it so much… I didn't really need to wait… I'm fine with life the way it is now." Harry mumbled. "…Minus the arguing."

"I should be more patient. You're experiencing some magical changes due to the baby. It's normal for your emotions to be all over the place when the baby's draining your energy." He said. Harry looked up and smiled faintly and Severus leaned in to give him a kiss. Harry put a hand between their lips.

"I did just throw up." Harry mumbled. Severus chuckled and shook his head, kissing his forehead and helping him up. Feeling slightly better but still nauseous Harry rinsed his mouth and went back with Severus.

The rest of the ride was as miserable as the first half of it, no longer because of the fight but because of the motion sickness.

"Maybe we should reconsider going anywhere whilst you're carrying." Severus said finally helping him off the train.

"I'm useless… I can't even ride a train anymore." Harry whined leaning slightly against Severus as he wobbled out of the station.

Harry didn't even want to think about how he was going to survive the train ride to Scotland, which was almost five hours long. A cab gladly took them to the gates of the manor where Narcissa was waiting for them with a smirk.

"What a positively muggle existence. I refused to so much as leave the manor when I was pregnant with Draco." Narcissa said as she led them to the entrance.

"Well you don't work so I don't see how your life was affected." Harry challenged but Severus thankfully ignored his words.

She didn't rise to the occasion. "Well I'm glad you could both make it." She said. "Dinner's being served in the east wing." Harry was thankful that the west wing would not be visited, since he still vividly remembered the last time he was here, when Voldemort still lived.

-o-O-o-

"Harry! You made it, how delightful." Luna said happily the moment Harry walked into the dining room. She was holding a gurgling Scorpious as she approached for a hug but the moment the baby saw Harry he burst into tears.

"Oh dear Potter, seems that you're not as popular as you might think." Draco drawled coming to take the baby to allow Luna to hug Harry. Harry resented the way the baby quieted the instant that Draco took him into his arms.

"You look radiant Harry." Luna said happily. Harry put on a fake smile.

"I just threw up three times." Harry said. They all gave him a look and Severus rubbed Harry's back gently.

"Let us sit." Narcissa said guiding them to the dining table.

Now that his nausea had passed and his stomach was empty he was truly looking forward to the food. Until he saw that it was fish. And it looked absolutely delicious. Various seafood dishes lay out before him making his mouth water.

"Narcissa…" Lucius frowned as he looked at his wife disapprovingly. Harry looked up and spoke for himself.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I'm afraid I can't eat any of these." Harry said.

"Oh that's right, I do apologise Harry." She said condescendedly.

"What the hell have I done to you?" Harry said and turned to Severus. "Can we go now?" He asked.

Severus considered it but he didn't want to put Harry through the nausea of getting them back home. "Narcissa, I don't appreciate the way you overlooked my husband's new situation. I thought we were friends. It seems I thought wrong. Let's go Harry." He said standing.

"Come on Potter, stay, Luna's really been looking forward to you coming… at least you only get to see mother every once in a while, Luna's stuck here." Draco said and Luna smiled brightly. Harry sighed realising he was right and turned to hold Severus' hand and nod.

"Can I have something I can actually eat?" Harry asked. A house elf appeared beside him and Harry chose something mild, a chicken salad. To be fair it was so well done that Harry didn't miss the seafood.

He spent dinner having tense small talk with the table. When they moved onto the parlour however, he was able to have a more comfortable chat with Luna.

"I am absolutely exhausted." Luna said happily. "Scorpious sometimes cries and cries and I can't do anything about it."

"You mean… Scorpious cries even with you?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, with Draco too, it's normal for babies Narcissa says." She said. "But you'll find out real soon." Luna laughed softly and Harry chuckled petting the egg having taken it out of the holder. Once at home he just wanted to hold it and see its lovely colour. "It's grown in the last month hasn't it?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"An inch and a half last the mediwitch checked it." Harry said proudly. "But… I really don't know anything about babies… I'm scared…" he whispered. Luna smiled and held his hand.

"Harry… Draco and I are both single children… we had no clue what we were doing for the first weeks. Sometimes we still feel like we have no clue what we're doing."

"How do you cope then?" harry asked. She smiled.

"Narcissa really helped." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah but I don't have a monster-in-law like you do." Harry said.

"But you have Severus, Severus is Draco's god father, he spent a good deal of time taking care of Draco when he was smaller." Harry remembered the way the other took Scorpious into his arms so confidently when Harry ran to him after that disastrous babysitting session.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the little shell. "You're right… I do have him." He said smiling gently as he looked at his husband, talking to Lucius, something about the non-sense ways the ministry were trying to encourage Harry to join the political race.

Draco had popped out to check on a potion he had to finish and just then little Scorpious started demanding food, leaving Harry alone. Harry decided to look through the moving portraits around the drawing room.

"Hello mister Potter." Harry turned to glance at Lucius. Harry looked at him uncertain, after all he'd never been on very good terms with the other. He still remembered the way the other had stormed toward him during Harry's second year.

"Hello mister Malfoy." He said politely.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet recently?" Lucius asked. Harry turned to him and shook his head. "Apparently you've saved yet another wizard from death." Lucius said showing him the copy of the day. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the mother he'd assisted a month ago with a blessing smiling proudly in front of the cameras with a healthy baby in her arms.

"I gave the baby a blessing… I wasn't even sure if I was doing it right…" Harry mumbled.

"You must have done something right, the child was cleared by the mediwizard in charge of his care. No issues whatsoever." Harry looked up, he could feel his nerves unsettling his powers making his eyes glow yet again. Lucius tensed looking at him. "Your powers are great mister Potter… you must be very careful, there is a fine line between admiration and fear."

"I don't want anyone to fear me." Harry whispered.

"Then don't use your powers so freely. It's important to have someone to rely on when other's speak about you." Harry looked up at that.

"Severus told you about our fight?" Harry asked. Lucius shook his head showing him another Daily Prophet paper. "This is dated for tomorrow…" And right on the front page was their argument showing in both their angry faces. "… We look like we hate each other." Harry whispered tears coming to his eyes.

"If I may mister Potter…" Harry looked up at the blonde aristocrat. "I'm going tell you some valuable information told to me by my father, which I too have told to Draco." Harry held his egg close to his chest. "The first year is always the hardest of every marriage. Despite what my wife might appear to think… she really sees you as a good partner for Severus." He said.

To think he would someday receive marital advice from this man. And life advice apparently. Well, he would know about being a public figure after all. Harry was never given any advice about it. He was just allowed to mess up with every stupid interview. His words twisted until he had appeared to be the attention seeking douche Severus had believed him to be during that time.

"Thankyou… mister Malfoy." He said gently and glanced at the newspaper a little saddened.

"Harry, we should go." He heard Severus calling him from across the room and turned. He looked at the clock and realised they were close to missing their train if they waited any longer.

"Oh, yeah sure." Harry said rushing to the door with Severus. He slowed down as he felt the world shaky under his feet.

"Harry?" Narcissa called when she saw him slow down, making Severus turn to look at him. Harry took deep breaths trying to steady himself.

"I feel… I'm… I'm fine…" He mumbled taking a few more steps. He heard rustling and steps coming towards him. It must have been Severus but he couldn't tell.

Severus saw Harry slow down, and then saw the way his eyes glazed over. Then he saw him drop to his side, his instincts securing their child to his arms but the rest of him lay limp and unconscious on the ground, his skin pale and cold to the touch.


	10. Monitored

Severus stopped putting on his robe when he heard Narcissa calling for Harry. Turning he instantly felt his breath get caught at the back of his throat as he saw Harry trying to steady himself. He tossed his robes to the side rushing to Harry's side.

When Harry dropped unconscious Severus almost felt the ground shift under him as well. "Harry!" He shouted dropping to his knees beside Harry pulling him close against him. He felt his forehead and cheek with his hands. "Narcissa! Call the mediwitch!" He called to the woman and picked up Harry, taking him to the couch, Lucius stepping in and transfiguring the couch onto a bed.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he returned.

"The mediwitch is on her way." Narcissa said.

Severus sat beside Harry as he waited, knee bobbing up and down, his mouth hidden behind his hands, just watching Harry's chest rise and fall. Maybe it truly was a bad idea leaving Hogwarts. Then again he'd seemed fine on the way to London… it must have been the stress from their argument.

Severus sighed and reached to hold Harry's hand tightly in his hand. A different mediwitch from the one they were assigned came in then.

"Hello, Madam Meriwether isn't working today, I'm the on-call mediwitch." She said coming over and started running her wand over him. Harry's energy shot out at him and her wand flew out of her hand. "Wh-what on earth?"

"What happened?" Draco asked with a frown.

"What symptoms has he had?" The mediwitch asked picking up her wand once more.

"He was sick during the train ride here." Severus said.

"We were just talking normally before he fainted." Lucius said. The mediwitch nodded.

"It's not normal for a carrier to be this affected, but something is blocking me out from even running a diagnostic." The mediwitch frowned and used her hands instead, hovering them over all of Harry's body. She stopped at his left hand. "This ring…" She said. "Remove it."

Severus looked at their wedding band and slipped it off. He used his own wand on it. "… A monitoring charm? It's coded in Harry's magic… when-?"

Lucius reached for the ring looking at it. "Coded in his magic so mister Potter wouldn't realise it was there…" The blonde said.

"Only ministry officials are skilled enough to code items in other wizard's energies." Draco frowned watching as the mediwitch managed to use her wand to check Harry's health.

"Someone is very interested in mister Potter." The mediwitch said pulling back. "It seems that the charm was unsettling his magic. He should rest for the next couple of days. If possible he should stay here. Only give him mild things to eat. He should avoid stress wherever possible. I'll feedback to Madame Meriwether. She should come check on him in a couple of days. If there's another problem do call us again."

"Thank you for your quick response." Narcissa told the mediwitch, seeing her to the fireplace.

"Sorry for imposing Narcissa, is it alright to stay here?" Severus asked holding Harry's hand.

"Of course, come I'll lead you to one of the guest rooms." She said. Severus scooped up Harry with ease. He could breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing a bit more colour return to Harry's face.

"Find out who's been tracking my husband." Severus hissed at Lucius.

-o-O-o-

Harry shuddered as the rolling of thunder woke him from his sleep. He held his baby close against him and gasped sitting up. "Nnh…" he felt vile.

"Harry…" Harry turned to see Severus sitting beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded… I fainted didn't I?" Harry whispered trying to sit up and Severus reached to help him.

"You had a monitoring charm put on your wedding band… it unsettled your magic." Severus said moving to sit beside Harry on the bed leaning in to kiss him. Harry melted under the other's lips, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm sorry… I worried you again." Harry whispered.

"I was worried sick, yes. But you didn't do it on purpose." He said kissing him again. Harry melted into the kisses.

"My ring… it must have been…" Harry opened his mouth but the sound got caught in his throat. He couldn't say the name. What the hell had that man done to accomplish that? Without Harry even realising it?

"Who was it Harry?" Severus insisted but Harry grabbed his throat unable to speak.

"I can't say…" Harry whispered. Severus sighed and pulled Harry close into a hug.

"You'll need to remain on bedrest until Madame Meriwether comes to check you. You slept all through the night, want me to go get you some breakfast?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah… that would be nice… maybe something sweet." He said. Severus kissed his forehead.

"I love you Potter… don't forget it." Harry chuckled.

"As if you'd ever let me forget." He said. Severus caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers and went to get him some breakfast.

Harry sighed holding the little egg close, still feeling a little lightheaded, feeling his magic thrumming beneath his skin. He could feel the baby's life force beneath the shell. He still felt the warmth of their connection and he treasured every inch of it. "I love you so much baby… You are not a mistake… I may be unprepared… but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I will try as hard as I can to be a good parent for you. Your father and I both." He smiled gently.

-o-O-o-

Harry sighed as he sat bored in bed, holding the baby close. It hadn't stopped snowing in the last three days he'd been here. Thunder and snow for three days straight. He was currently having breakfast with Luna, Scorpious with his grandmother going shopping for baby robes.

"Luna… do you ever have arguments with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, all the time." Luna said happily. "It's normal… he's always so busy with his apprenticeship… and sometimes I just wish he'd spend more time with me." She said eating some soft sweet bread.

"I argue with Severus too… I wish we didn't have to…" Harry asked.

"Severus and you have a lot in common and you love each other. You both want this to work, as long as that remains constant there's no reason you two won't be alright in the end." She said with a smile.

Harry chuckled and nodded. She was right. Harry felt himself jolted and felt the baby gently, something not feeling right.

"Madame Meriwether is coming today isn't she?" Harry asked rubbing the shell.

"Hmm? What's wrong Harry?" She asked gently. Harry looked down at the shell with a frown, holding it close, feeling the warmth diminishing. He felt his magic tensing around his centre struggling to maintain the connection.

"N-no…no! Severus! Sev!" He screamed as the pressure became stronger and stronger, his heart racing and the pain increasing. Then just as soon as the pressure formed it released and the shell turned dark. Harry felt no connection, no warmth, no life. All the doubts he'd had until then came crashing down on him as guilt.

"H-harry…"

Harry didn't listen to her and found himself screaming, trying to do everything to re-establish the connection.

The door burst open and Severus ran inside, followed closely by their mediwitch. The pain was so bad, his whole body aching as his magic adjusted to the change. Harry curled around the baby holding it close.

"Harry, you need to let me see." He heard her say. Severus came and held him close and with a sob Harry let go of the child, turning to grab onto Severus and cry against his chest.

-o-O-o-

The snow kept falling quietly over the manor. No one made a sound in the entire manor. Only the echoing of the clocks was heard in their respective corridors. Scorpius seemed to sense the strange mood and remained quiet also most of the time.

Harry remained in the guest room, refusing to see anyone, not even Severus. He didn't want to hear Severus insisting that it wasn't his fault when it clearly had been. He put on that wedding ring, he started their fights, he had been uncertain about being a parent. And fate provided Harry with what he'd unwillingly asked for.

Harry looked at his hands, feeling the limitless amount of power beneath his fingers. All this power and he couldn't even save his own child.

He wrapped his hands around his chest sobbing as he missed the feeling of the egg pressed against him. A knock on the door made him stand. He had to face them sooner or later. He went to the door feeling a weight at his navel, a sort of stinging sensation, where the connection had been cut off.

He opened the door and didn't bother looking up as he saw his husband step inside. Severus just pulled him into his arms and held him close, refusing to ever let go. Even when Harry struggled he didn't let go. Harry finally stopped fighting and instead held onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Harry sobbed. Severus kissed him softly again and again.

"It's not your fault…" He whispered again and again until Harry started believing it.


	11. Tea

Harry found the loss hard to cope with. He'd lost so much already, and now someone else had fallen because of who he was. Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world. He barely left their quarters and refused to see anyone who would come to visit him.

Severus was currently his only lifeline. It had been a month since he'd lost his baby. He tried to be strong at least for Severus, and smile often, and comfort him. After all Severus had wanted it more than anything.

That morning Harry woke up early, having heard the sound of deliveries being sent through the fireplace, as was the procedure when their owl mail arrived to the castle. He wondered what it could be.

They were under his name. He reached for one of the largest packages and unwrapped it with magic, refusing to touch anything else without having it examined by Severus first. But when he saw what it was he dropped to his knees.

It was the bassinet he ordered. He felt the tears forming as he held the perfect bassinet close.

"Why? Why?" He cried and looked at his wedding band. Lucius had removed the spells on it. Now it was just a symbol of his union with Severus. He sobbed touching the soft white covers of the inside of the bassinet.

"Harry…" Harry looked up seeing Severus standing at the entrance, half dressed for his day. No doubt the other was getting ready. Harry sobbed looking down at the bassinet.

"Look… I had it custom made… I really did want this baby Severus…" Harry whispered. Severus walked over to kneel on the ground beside him looking at it. It brought back their stupid fight.

Severus felt the little details, the little embroidered cauldrons and unicorns. "It's beautiful Harry…" Severus whispered. Harry looked at his husband, seeing tears forming in the other's dark orbs. Severus just stared at every little detail of the bassinet. "I really wanted this baby too Harry…" He whispered looking slightly away, but Harry was able to see the trail of tears starting to form down his cheeks.

Harry moved the bassinet away and got in front of Severus, making the other look at him. Harry smiled saddened and leaned in to kiss him softly, feeling his power thrumming beneath his veins.

"I'll kill him." Harry whispered. Severus paused and pulled away looking at Harry's glowing eyes.

"Harry, no. Don't think that way."

"I'm going to kill him. He smiled at me, and spoke to me and had the nerve to give me advice… I'm going to make him suffer." He hissed but Severus shook him by his shoulders.

"Enough! Harry! It is not your duty to wet your hands with blood." He hissed. Harry's glow diminished and his powers calmed down and he hugged Severus so tightly.

"Then let's go capture him." Harry whispered.

"And when we do? What then? We have no proof that he did anything. Lucius said the monitoring spell was undetectable." Severus said petting Harry's cheek.

"Merlin… are we just supposed to let them get away with this Severus?" Harry whispered.

"No… and Harry… Madame Meriwether wasn't convinced that it was the charm… she just thought… the baby was lost because it was still in its vulnerable state." Severus whispered.

"I should have known what to do… I should have been able to help my own baby… I can't trust anyone… not even the mediwizards…" Harry whispered. "I know it was that man… I know it was…" He whispered. Severus just held him close.

"I think… you should talk to Narcissa… she wants to talk to you about what happened." Harry shook his head. "I know you might think she doesn't like you but… Narcissa has been in a similar situation, and she thinks perhaps you would appreciate talking to someone who has been through the same thing."

"What similar thing? She has a healthy son." Harry scoffed.

"Harry… if things hadn't gone wrong, Draco would have had an older brother. I tell you this because it's Narcissa the one that wants to get you to talk to someone that isn't me… I've talked to Lucius… I feel it's helped." Severus said.

Harry considered the other's words and sighed. He did want to talk to someone about it. But how could anyone understand how he felt? However, maybe talking to Narcissa would indeed help. "Ok… but I don't want to leave, if she wants she can come here." He said. Severus gave a sigh of relief. Harry knew the other too worried terribly about Harry's current depression.

-o-O-o-

Narcissa poured them the tea and Harry sighed, glad that she wouldn't be complaining about her less-than-enthusiastic host.

"Here, cinnamon tea with milk and sugar. I find it very soothing." She said and Harry accepted it, taking in the scent with a deep breath and having a taste.

"Mmh… yes, it's very good." He whispered.

Narcissa looked around at the scattered baby things. "Did you buy these recently?" Harry would be very worried about his own mental health if he had.

"No… I ordered them the day Severus and I went to the dinner." Harry whispered bringing the white little onesie over to his lap, touching the soft fabric gently. "He told me not to get any clothes until we knew the gender." He said softly.

"When I first got pregnant… I got so excited that I had a room ready for the baby within the first month. We originally got married because I got pregnant… so imagine my grief when I lost the child at seven months… to me he looked perfect… like he was merely sleeping… he was all formed and perfect." She whispered. "I thought Lucius would hate me… blame me as much as I blamed myself. Worst of all I believed that he should have left me, at the time."

Harry felt his throat tightening understanding the feeling. "I'm starting to blame the one who charmed my ring." Harry whispered holding a cushion to his chest, a crude replacement for his baby.

"If it's vengeance you want… then you must get to the truth through lies and manipulation." She advised him.

"That's not very Gryffindor." Harry chuckled saddened.

"Which is why they would never suspect a thing." She said.

"Why would you want to help me? Severus doesn't want me to dirty my hands." Harry whispered.

"Because if my child had been lost due to someone else's wrong doings… then you can rest assured mister Potter that I would not have rested until I had them begging for death. Others may call it taking the path of a dark wizard. I call it justice." She said.

Harry liked the passion in her words and felt his powers thrumming in his veins once more, itching to be used for destruction. "What would the plan be?" Harry asked. She smirked and put her cup down.


	12. The follower

Harry walked into the Ministry's Research Committee. He's snuck away whilst Severus was working. He headed toward Redbridge's door, knocking a couple of times before letting himself in. He saw Redbridge look up at him alarmed.

"Mister Potter?" he asked and glanced at Harry's empty arms.

"Harry, please…" Harry whispered tears coming to his eyes as he walked to sit in front of Redbridge's desk.

"Harry… when…" Harry took off his wedding band and placed it on the table.

"You put a monitoring charm on my ring Caelum… so… you must know what happened to my baby right?" Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "You're the only one that can help me. Severus doesn't believe me… I think someone severed the connection or something and I want to find out whom." Harry sobbed looking down. Redbridge seemed to believe the whole story.

"Harry… first let me tell you… the monitoring charm was only to observe the process of your soul-mate bond… but the charm didn't alert me of anything happening." He said. Harry nodded wiping his tears away. He hadn't expected to get the confession that quickly.

"Is there any way of finding out?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, you are a very powerful wizard, the most powerful of this generation in fact. I don't believe your child was lost by natural means." He said convinced. Harry looked up at this. The other was either a very good actor or he didn't know he had been the one to cause the loss.

"So then…?"

"If you wish… I will investigate your mediwitch. They are the ones that brew the potion, the ones that come to check on you. Is it alright if I see the child?" Caelum asked. Harry resisted the urge to kill him right there.

"Madame Meriwether took it away… What's the point of having it now anyway?" Harry whispered.

"Well… some parents like to keep the egg, some bury it, weren't you asked?" Caelum asked with a frown. Harry shook his head.

"Well… to be honest I haven't accepted to see anyone but Severus since it happened." Harry whispered. Caelum reached and held his hand gently. Harry looked up and frowned at himself. Why was he starting to believe this man's words? Why was he hesitating in his plan now?

Caelum reached and slipped the ring back on his finger. Harry felt his fingers tingling at the touch of the other. The other stood and came to kneel beside Harry on the chair, holding Harry's hand the way you would kneel before a king.

"I'll help you find out what happened. No one should ever dare lay a hand on the hero of the wizarding world. I will make sure your enemies know that well." Harry felt sick all of a sudden. This was probably how Voldemort's followers spoke to him.

"Tell me anything you find." Harry whispered.

-o-O-o-

Madame Eileen Meriwether finished her report, signing the certificate to register the loss of the child. She stamped it and sent a copy to the ministry and a copy for the parents. She then filed the original and chuckled as she opened the drawer, the perfect peach coloured egg intact and thriving with life.

"Now, sweet little abnormality, let's get you to your new parents." She chuckled wrapping the child up and taking it away.

-o-O-o-

"He really did seem not to know about what happened to the baby." Harry said softly.

"You can't trust him Harry, you can't trust anyone." Narcissa said taking a sip of tea. Harry wasn't in the mood for tea and looked at the fire crackling within the fireplace.

"Do you think I could have my baby back to bury it?" He asked gently.

"Perhaps… though it's been a while… the mediwizards might have disposed of it already." Narcissa said gently. Harry felt his throat clench tightly.

"Like some sort of trash?" Harry whispered tears coming to his eyes. Narcissa put her cup down and came to rub Harry's back gently. "What should I do? I want justice… I want to see whoever's responsible suffer." He sobbed.

"We ask everyone who came in contact with you since you first started carrying."

"So Eileen Meriwether…" Harry whispered wondering if Caelum actually had a point there. "How do we even start?"

"You don't." Harry jumped turning to see Severus standing there looking livid. "Narcissa I thought getting Harry to speak with you would help but not if you're putting crazy vendettas in his head!" He said.

"It's not crazy Sev! My baby didn't die by accident! It was intentional!" Harry exclaimed standing up.

"We can't prove that!"

"Not if we don't investigate!" Harry exclaimed.

"Putting Madame Meriwether under a magnifying glass is not going to help the matter."

"She was the one that said it wasn't due to magic! Then why can't she have something to do with it? If it was natural why do I still feel this horrible stinging sensation? As if my baby was ripped away from me instead of released from the bond?!" Harry cried holding his stomach taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

"Severus… not everyone called Eileen is trustworthy." Narcissa said. "I think there's something bigger going on here, you can't turn a blind eye to it."

Severus looked from his distraught husband to his friend and back again, reaching to pull Harry into a much needed hug. "We'll investigate… but you won't be getting involved." Severus told Harry.

"Sorry but no, Sev. This is my baby that was taken… I am no longer a child to be kept in the dark in an attempt to 'protect me'." Harry said. Severus frowned ready to argue but decided against it. Shaking his head and just holding Harry close.

"How long have you been feeling the stinging for?" Severus asked.

"Ever since I woke up after Madame Meriwether put me to sleep." Harry whispered.

"Your magic should have recovered by now…" Severus said with a shake to his head.

"We'll figure it out…" Harry whispered.


	13. Faith

Harry helped Hermione with dinner, Ron had invited him and Severus over and Harry could now tell why. Hermione acted tense and angry as she used some magic to assist her with cooking. She barked orders at Harry.

"Ok Hermione, enough. What's wrong with you? Things going bad at work?" Harry asked as he watched Hermione mutilate the tomatoes for the salad. "Is it because Ron's training is getting extended?" Harry tried as Hermione stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's none of that Harry. I don't want to talk about it." She said calming down her slicing skills.

"It's something Hermione." Harry said and Hermione slammed down the knife, burying it into the cutting board.

"I said it's nothing!" She yelled and turned her back to Harry taking a deep breath. "God I'm so stupid…" She whispered.

"Are you still angry with me because I didn't get that stupid life plan like you?" Harry asked knowing Hermione had never quite agreed with him getting a child when he did. Not that he had anything to show for it now.

Even Caelum's creeping around didn't get anything out of it. To make it worse the burning sensation would just become gradually stronger since he'd lost the child five months back.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said softly. Harry stared at her for the longest of times.

"But the plan?"

"Well it seems like life doesn't really run on plans does it?" Hermione whispered sitting down on the stool by the door of the kitchen.

Harry chuckled bitterly. "No it does not. Congratulations Hermione, besides, you guys have tons of money saved up from that merlin award." He said holding her hand. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." She said sighing as she leaned against Harry slightly.

"You'll a wonderful, if slightly strict, mother." He teased her and she laughed softly.

"What about you Harry?" She asked softly. "Are you going to try again?"

"I don't… think I can until I know what happened to my previous baby. Without knowing who to trust… without knowing anything about medical magic…" Harry said.

"Do you have any leads?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Speaking of which, I've enrolled to train as a mediwizard." Harry said. Hermione looked up shocked at him.

"Really? Does Severus know?" She asked.

"Not yet… I wanted to keep it to myself until I get accepted… which I did, I just haven't found the time to tell him. I think I would like it… and that way I won't have to put my family's health in the hands of strangers I can't trust." He said.

"I'm happy for you Harry… I'm rooting for you all the way." Hermione said and hugged him. Harry winced as she hugged him and pulled her away, his hand rubbing his stomach. "…Harry… it still stings?" She asked.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Not only that…" He mumbled and rolled up his shirt. Hermione gasped covering her mouth to show the nasty purple and black bruises expanding from his belly button half way to his chest.

"Harry… this is not… have you seen a mediwizard? What's Severus saying?" She asked.

"He insists I see a mediwizard but I can't trust any…" He said. "He only saw the bruises a couple of days ago." Harry whispered rubbing the sore area and sighed. "And I'm too scared to use my own magic without knowing the result." He said.

"This is not supposed to happen Harry… are you… sure the baby died?" Hermione asked gently. Harry shook his head.

"I can't… even allow that thought into my head or I'll just lose my mind." Harry whispered.

"It's just… Harry… this looks more like your magic is being consumed out of your body… as if something is receiving your energy… or maybe… your magic is still keeping the baby alive…"

"Don't say that Hermione! I can't think that way!" Harry cried out holding his chest taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I can't…" He looked up at her. "Oh god what if you're right?" He whispered.

He rushed out before Hermione could fix her mistake. He grabbed Severus' wrist and pulled him away of the intense game of chess he was undertaking with Ron and pulled him outside the small country cottage.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Severus asked readjusting his pulled robes

"Alright… I'm going to talk to you with all seriousness. I don't want you to immediately jump the gun about my thoughts. I want you to consider my suggestion." Harry said pacing back and forth.

"That is what a husband is supposed to do." Severus said simply crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry smiled gently at that and kissed him softly hugging him tightly for a couple of seconds. "Severus… what if… our baby is still alive?" He instantly heard Severus sigh and he pulled back. "Don't reply like that, we both know my magic strong… what if it's still keeping the baby alive somewhere?"

"Harry… you can't fill yourself with false hope like this…" he said.

"But what if it is alive?"

"Then that would mean that I allowed madame Meriwether to take our baby away from you whilst still alive. That because of me you're hurting and bruised and because of me we have no idea where our child is or if it will be taken care of." He said.

Harry nodded gently. "But if we accept that possibility… we could start using tracking spells." Harry whispered. Severus looked at him for a long time. "Please Severus… have a little faith in me."

Severus placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and kissed him gently. "Alright… alright Harry… I believe you…" He said. Harry smiled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Where do we start?" He whispered.

"We start with that certificate…" Severus said.

"Which certificate?" Harry whispered.

"Something I couldn't let you look at… since it almost ripped me to shreds as it was." He said holding Harry close.

"Hey… we're a team aren't we?" Harry said smiling. "If we could bring down a dark lord without even knowing we were working together, imagine what we can do when we get our heads together?" Harry's heart started racing as he thought of looking for his child. Of accepting the possibility of their child being alive.

"You're right." Severus chuckled. "We can do this…"

But where to even start. Specially when they couldn't trust anyone beyond their immediate circle of friends.


	14. The pull

Tracking spells had proved useless. But of course that just meant that their baby was guarded well. Harry sighed as he kept moving the mother of pearl pendulum over the map of England hoping that at some point the crystal would drop to the area where his baby was. He'd been doing this in any free moment he had for the past month. His baby was almost nine months along. He should be born any day now… if he actually was still alive. This method was a desperate attempt to find their baby as looking with a crystal was unpredictable, never wrong, but it didn't often work.

Hermione had immediately backtracked on her idea not wanting to raise Harry's hopes. Everyone else agreed that Harry should move on.

Harry turned to look at the door when he heard it open and saw Severus coming inside. "Welcome back." Harry smiled gently. Severus came to the couch to kiss him gently.

"Have you had dinner?" he asked. Harry shook his head gently.

"Not yet…" he sighed looking down at the map. Severus came to sit beside him soon after placing some sandwiches and tea on the smaller coffee table he dragged over from beside the couch.

"Here, eat, I'll search for a little while." Severus said taking the pendulum and searching as well. Harry smiled faintly. Severus was the only one that still believed him. Taking a bite of the sandwiches and a sip of tea, he already felt much better. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked moving his hand steadily over all the islands of Scotland.

"I'm ok… It still really hurts… But I get the feeling that the baby's at least in a warm place…" Harry whispered rubbing his sore stomach.

"We'll find him." Severus whispered. Harry smiled leaning against Severu's left arm.

"I told you, it's a girl." Severus simply chuckled. After scouring the British isles with the pendulum he sighed and shook his head.

"We need to start trying other countries." He said and stood to get a scroll from the corner. Harry rolled up the map of the United Kingdom and put it to the side, helping Severus unroll the map of Europe.

"I'll get the cup." Harry said going to bring a silver goblet engraved with magical runes that was sitting over the fireplace. He brought it over in front of Severus and the other took out a small athame. A quick slice to each of their thumbs was enough for their blood to mix into the goblet.

"Go on Harry." Severus encouraged him and Harry nodded taking a deep breath and placing his hands over the goblet.

He concentrated, focusing all his magic to finding his baby. He pictured his baby, pictured its warmth. He tried to picture where his little one could be, tried to stretch their connection, tried to locate it. Severus brought the pendulum into the cup as Harry muttered the spell under his breath. A burst of power caused the cup to tip over in a faint explosion making both Harry and Severus pull back. Their blood fell as a small spray of droplets and the crystal landed on the map.

"What happened?" Harry asked gently.

"I'm not certain." Severus said. Both reached for the pendulum at the same time. As they both gripped the chain they were both harshly pulled forward with unbelievable force as the crystal streaked through the map. Harry couldn't even let go of the pendulum at this time feeling as if his hand was spelled to remain holding onto the pendulum. The blood coated crystal passed past the Mediterranean, past Italy and stopped at the south west of Germany.

"Severus…" Harry whispered as he felt the magic release them and the mother of pearl remained turning on its spot. Severus stared at the map, in as much shock as Harry.

"My hero." Severus teased Harry turning to kiss him deeply and instantly bolted up from the couch to find a bigger map of Germany.

"This means that the certificate is false…" Harry said summoning the certificate sent by Madame Meriwether toward him for inspection. "Redbridge says she doesn't have any old deatheater ties… who would want our baby if there are no more deatheaters at large?" Harry asked.

"What made you think that?" Severus asked cursing that he didn't have any current maps of Germany. "There are family members who might be eager for revenge."

"There are? Who? Wouldn't family members of any deatheaters be closely monitored?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps… but we must also consider families with a strong obsession for you." Severus said coming to sit beside him once more.

"Someone willing to pay anything to raise our child as their own?" Harry whispered. The thought made both of them furious.

"We have to tell the others. We might get ambushed when we get there… we don't know what we'll find." Severus said. Harry agreed standing with him when a sharp excruciating pain shot through his abdomen.

"Aghk!" Harry cried out holding his abdomen, doubling over, throwing up blood. In shock at what he was seeing Harry covered his mouth but the blood still passed through his fingers.

"Harry!" Severus held him stable as his legs shook and Harry took deep breaths when it stopped trying to calm down.

Severus watched helpless as his husband's body became more and more injured by the extraction of their child. Their child was all the way in Germany, somehow Harry's body had maintained the connection even at that distance but even Harry's powers weren't enough to protect him from the physical toll on his body.

"Something's happening Severus. I'm… feeling a pull… here…" Harry whispered holding his navel.

"I'm getting Madame Pomfrey." Severus said turning to leave. Harry felt the pulling getting stronger and grabbed onto Severu's wrist.

This wasn't the connection… not entirely… he could feel the familiar force of apparition. He hugged Severus tightly when the other tried to break free to go get help and in seconds they were both pulled away from there.

Severus pulled away from Harry when they landed on the floor but Harry landed on his hands and knees throwing up again.

"You fool! You apparated us to the middle of nowhere! You need medical care!" Severus exclaimed looking around. There was nothing but a thick collection of trees in every direction, the bright greenery barely allowed any sunlight through to the ground. There was enough however for Severus to see a very narrow gravel path. The problem was that he had no idea which way would lead them out. He needed a landmark to know where they were, he couldn't just apparate them without knowing where they were originally.

Nonetheless there was a way to try and get help and with a wave of his wand he sent his doe patronus to Hogwarts, knowing the doe would find its way, though he had no way of knowing how long it would take.

He turned to look back at his husband only to see him crawling in one direction of the gravel already. "Harry…" he whispered coming to him and reached down to pick him up, giving him a quick clean up with his wand.

"This way Severus…" Harry whispered pointing down the path. There was definitely more light seen down that way so Severus figured there was no problem in heading toward it. It didn't take a minute before a small little german cottage appeared in a small clearing amongst the large tall trees.

"Are we in…?" Severus whispered.

"Wer bist du?" Severus turned to see an old woman dressed in what must be traditional clothes coming down what must have been another small gravel path to the side of the cottage.

"We don't speak german." Severus said and the woman looked surprised.

"I see… she said you would come when the child is born. I haven't even had time to tell her." The old woman said with a hint of a german accent. "Is your companion hurt?" She asked looking at Harry.

Harry shuddered and whimpered curling himself even more in the other's arm. "He is, allow us to stay in your home, I can pay." Severus said wondering just how the woman knew they would come. She sighed and nodded leading them into her cottage.

Severus expected it to be bigger on the inside but the cottage was as small as you could see from the outside. A small kitchen and dining table to the left and a small bedroom to the right with a small attic filled with hey to stop the heat from escaping.

"I'm alright Severus…" Harry mumbled standing once more but resting against Severus. Instantly both were already looking around trying to see where their child was.

The woman seemed to have no intent in keeping the child from them and brought over a basket that was near the oven, where it was warm. She placed it on the table and Harry gripped tightly onto Severus' hand as they saw their perfect peach coloured egg there, giving little shakes.

"Still won't be out for a few hours or a day. You may hold it if you wish." She said. Harry felt a painful knot forming at the back of his throat and sobbed as he reached for the baby. The egg had grown quite a bit. About twice its original size.

"My baby." Harry sobbed bringing the child close to his chest feeling the painful sting fade altogether and the worry they'd been feeling for so long flew out the window.

"How did… our child come under your… care?" Severus asked very slowly to avoid killing this woman right where he stood.

"Same as they all do, though they've never come in this form… That lady Meriwether has me take care of abandoned newborns every number of years until their new parents come for them. Since they're from _that_ world she said my secluded home was ideal." She said simply going to put wood into the oven.

Harry sobbed looking at Severus. "Meriwether…" He whispered petting his baby gently. He didn't know how but he felt his baby's happiness at being reunited with them. Severus didn't hesitate either as he leaned down to kiss their child and held Harry close, petting the baby egg.

"May we take our child?" Severus asked carrying on with the farce.

"Oh, well no, I'd rather wait until the lady Meriwether comes." She said.

"Of course, we understand." Harry said and with his powers recovering, he raised his hand and knocked the woman right out. "Let's go home." Harry whispered.

"Let's go home." Severus agreed not giving the woman a second glance as they walked out. "I think I can apparate us back now." Severus said once outside. Harry nodded, he himself felt about to collapse.

Once in their home he did just that, his knees gave way and he slid to the ground holding the egg close against him and burst into tears. Severus found himself sliding down beside him wrapping his arms around Harry as Harry wrapped his around their child.

Severus vowed that he would never again let either one of them get hurt like this again. "I love you Harry…" Severus whispered gently and Harry smiled up at him through his tears. He kept crying despite and Severus smiled when he realised the other was crying from happiness.

"We did it." The broken words were enough to make Severus lose the composure he was trying to maintain when all the worry for his husband's health and child melted away. His eyes stung and he simply held Harry closer to him, burying his face against Harry's neck.


	15. Child of mine

Harry groaned as Severus helped Harry to their bed. "Ah! God! No one told me it was going to hurt!" Harry cried taking deep breaths. It was an odd sensation. His magic would seem to wrap around his back and squeeze and squeeze and then release.

"Your magic's just getting ready to let go…" Severus explained passing his fingers through Harry's hair as Harry lay on his side. "And I suppose your body's still sensitive because of what happened. Let me see." Severus said and helped Harry pull up his shirt.

"Nnh… the bruises are almost gone." Harry said touching his skin, it seemed having the baby back was enough for his body to start healing but he still had brown and yellow patches around the base of his rib cage. His magic tightened once more and Harry cried out.

Just then the doe he'd sent all the way from Germany arrived and paused seeing them, looking around confused. "It's alright…" Severus said and took his wand. "Call for Madame Pomfrey." The doe huffed still offended at being outrun and went off to its new mission.

Severus turned as he heard Harry cry out loudly. He turned around seeing Harry reaching for him. He didn't manage to get out of the way quick enough and Harry ended up pulling him down by his hair as he tensed and cried out in pain. By the time Harry's magic released its constriction Severus was very uncomfortable as he rubbed the left side of his scalp.

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled. "I thought I was holding onto your robes." Harry said softly. Severus sighed still rubbing and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"It's alright Harry… here… hold my hand… I'm here for you." Severus said. It wasn't too long afterwards that Madame Pomfrey rushed in and gasped shocked as she saw the egg.

"W-what… how…?" Madame Pomfrey was speechless but Harry had no way of answering her as the pain shot through him once more. This time Severus held his hand firmly. He could feel Harry's hand shaking and cutting Severus' circulation. It didn't last long and Harry soon released his grip and took a deep breath.

"Madame Pomfrey… can you… make it happen faster?" Harry asked and at that she simply laughed.

"Oh my dear boy… you have it easier than any of us women ever will. The magic will release in an hour or two. How long since you first felt the pains?" She asked.

"Um… I had a really bad first one… I threw up blood… and I felt a pull and I apparated Severus and me to where the pull was coming from… once I had my baby back it didn't hurt as much and the pains haven't been as strong… but they are bad and they're lasting longer." Harry said.

She nodded already running diagnostics. "I should call a mediwitch specialised with childbirth."

"No!" Harry exclaimed.

"All evidence seems to indicate that she was the one who took our child." Severus said. She nodded and sighed.

"Alright… Harry… you will know when your magic start's detaching from the child. At that point it will be safe to let the child out." She said.

Harry's only reply was a scream. Suddenly it dawned on him what an iron woman Mrs. Weasley must be to have had so many children.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long. Although it seemed like an eternity later, only half an hour later Harry shuddered as he felt the baby's magic becoming its own. The separation of the bond was something much gentler than what Harry had been forced to go through months ago.

"I… I think it's time." Harry said gently laying their child between Severus and him on the bed. Madam Pomfrey came toward the egg and with a spell the egg cracked and the shell pieces were moved out of the way.

Harry's heart started racing. What if stretching the bond had hurt the baby's development? Or the baby's magic? Severus' hand held Harry's even tighter and Harry looked at Severus. A cry filled the room from the newborn child and Harry was able to see his husband's eyes fill with emotion. Emotion Harry never thought Severus would show in front of anyone beside him, and here he was with tears forming in his eyes.

Harry looked at their baby as Madame Pomfrey cleaned the little one and cut the little one's umbilical cord still attached to one of the shell pieces.

"A little boy." Madame Pomfrey smiled passing the baby to Harry. "Oh, take off your shirt Harry, skin to skin contact is ideal." She said and Severus helped his husband remove his t-shirt. The screaming baby boy shook gently from each little shriek.

Harry gasped as he held the baby against his chest. The baby slowly calmed down as Harry held him gently in his arms. Severus reached a hand to pet the baby's very soft patch of black hair. Harry didn't even have time to feel disappointed at his wrong prediction the moment those beautiful blue eyes looked up at him.

"Hey there…" Harry whispered petting the baby's cheek. "You helped me find you didn't you?" He smiled as the baby's little mouth opened gently as if looking for a nipple to feed from. Severus petted the baby gently and turned when Madame Pomfrey handed him a small baby bottle filled with warm milk.

"Here Harry." Severus said gently handing Harry the bottle. Harry took the bottle, giving Severus a soft peck on the lips before turning his attention back to the baby, who instantly latched on and started eating hungrily.

"I have to confess Severus… I only had girl names thought out." Harry chuckled smiling up at his husband. "Any suggestions?" Harry asked. Severus looked down at their baby boy as he ate loudly.

"Hmm… well… Harry is a handsome middle name." he chuckled. Harry laughed but rejected the idea.

"I like Evan… Evan Severus Potter-Snape." Harry said softly.

"I like it." Severus chuckled kissing Harry softly.

Madam Pomfrey wrote the name down on the birth certificate and signed it before sending it off. "Alright… that's done." She said coming over as the baby finished eating. "Remember to burp him. If you need any help you know where to find me. But otherwise you know what to do?" She asked.

"We'll be alright." Severus nodded and she left. With a wave of his hand a diaper wrapped around the baby's torso, careful with the sensitive bellybutton. Harry was all too happy to hand the baby over to Severus as his magic was feeling rather drained.

"Remember to burp him." Harry mumbled as he got comfortable, feeling no pain but still completely drained. Severus smiled at that remembering Harry's first babysitting experience and leaned down to kiss him deeply.

"Who would have thought we'd be here three years after that mirror?" Severus said placing the baby gently on his shoulder, starting to pat his back. Harry smiled and simply gave a hum of agreement, falling asleep rather quickly.

Severus had never expected to survive the war, but mostly he had never expected to be a father. He never thought he'd find a person to love, or who would even give him the opportunity.

There were still many things to figure out. He had to see who was behind all of this. Who was Meriwether going to give their child to? Was she working with anyone else? How often had she done this? But he would leave those questions for later.

He turned his attention to Evan when the little one gave a little burp and threw up a little bit. He brought his baby down into his arms, cleaning the corner of his little mouth and his chin where he'd dribbled a little.

He summoned the white bassinet from where they'd stored it and a white onesie. Severus placed the baby flat on the bed, taking the time to dress him without magic. Evan cooed softly, looking tired as his father dressed him up. Once he did all the little buttons Severus just looked down at the blue eyes that would surely change to a beautiful green soon enough.

"For a long time I believed you'd left us Evan…" he said softly. "But just like your dad, you never give up. You're so strong… I promise to always protect you, to always love you. I'll be a good father for you." He whispered leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead.

Evan cooed softly and fidgeted slightly as Severus carefully picked him up and lay him down gently in the bassinet and placed it in its frame by the bed. He cast several protective wards around the baby and lay down beside his wonderful husband.


	16. Night Shadows

"Waaaaah! Waaaaah!" Harry gave a loud ghasp as he jolted up on the bed and then remembered that he now had a son. You would think that a month of changing and feeding and burping every two to three hours of the night would be enough to get used to it, but the cries still sent his heart racing from sleep deprivation.

Severus had it worst off, having to grow accustomed to sleepless nights once more and a husband that would jump to his feet so fast that he resembled a startled deer. Heavens forbid Severus tried to help, Harry would instantly get defensive and say something along the lines of 'Severus thinking that Harry didn't care enough about his working husband to let him sleep when he has to get up at five in the morning' or something equally ridiculous, fruits of a tired and grouchy mind. But he loved him, even if his panicked awakening pattern really didn't help Severus have a good night sleep anyway.

"I got it." Harry mumbled, eyes still closed as he got up.

"Harry, let me do it, I'm supposed to get up in an hour anyway." Severus said. Harry groaned in response but sighed and nodded.

"'K…" Harry groaned flopping down on the bed. Severus looked at Harry surprised figuring he was just too tired to argue. Harry was instantly out and Severus looked at the tired father of his child.

"Waaaaaaaaahh!" The shrill cry of Evan snapped Severus' attention back to the matter at hand and he stood to go to the crib in the corner of the room, which bobbed to accommodate the circular window, overlooking the lake, the forbidden forest, the pitch black Scotish mountains beyond and the starry sky above. Evan's corner of the roof was enchanted to show beautiful and colourful constellations and shooting stars every once in a while, but even that didn't soothe him at this present time.

Severus reached into the crib picking the small screaming bundle. "What? Go on, if you want something you have to ask. Screaming will not get you anywhere with me young man." Severus said sternly. Evan quieted down, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, sucking on his fist as he whimpered. Severus' once frozen heart melted even more at his son's tears and held him close rocking him.

He didn't need his diaper cleaned, from the way the little one sucked on his fist Severus figured he was hungry. He went to the kitchen, where a cauldron sat turning a white potion keeping it at a constant temperature. Very unconventional to bring a cauldron into the kitchen but their child was special after all. The milk needed to be brewed by Harry or Evan would refuse to drink the milk. Severus carefully held Evan in one arm whilst his other hand pointed his wand at a small baby bottle which hovered to the cauldron and filled up with the milk.

Severus tested the temperature and brought the nipple to the baby's lips. Evan didn't need encouragement because he instinctively started eating, making loud sounds as he ate, giving out short happy groans.

"You are a lucky young man that I have a meeting today, or your father would not have allowed me to come feed you." He said sitting down in the living room. He looked down at his precious child, the feeling of being left out slowly returning. He'd ignored it up until now, after all it was normal for Harry to cling to the baby after what happened but he really wished that Harry would let him help every once in a while. Evan cooed faintly in reply, his eyes looking up at him half closed already. "You're the one that's tired are you? That's rich. So selfish. It would be much appreciated if you would sleep through the whole night from now on." Evan simply slowed down his suckling to smile up at his father and give a small gurgle, symbol of a tired laugh at his age. "No, do not presume to think you can manipulate me with that smile." Another gurgle and Evan continued his meal.

By the time the baby was done eating he was fast asleep, still suckling every now and again even though he'd finished the milk. Severus put the bottle to the side and covered his shoulder the a soft white cloth, placing the baby against his chest, patting his back until the baby gave a little burp, throwing up a dribble of the milk before settling down.

A quick wave of his wand left the cloth clean as it once was and he stood to take Evan back to his bed. He heard Harry give a small groan before he saw him. And what he saw sent a chill down the hardened spy's back.

A cloaked wizard waved its wand over Harry, mumbling a long latin incantation, runic symbols were painted in blood over Harry's chest, Harry's magic coming to the surface sensing the spell. Not knowing what ritual was taking place Severus didn't react immediately, in case he ended up hurting Harry by cutting the ritual short.

Evan however decided for him as he gave a little whine and the cloak's head turned towards him, cutting off the spell. Severus met eyes with darkness but even looking into nothing he pulled out his wand and blasted the figure back. With a yell the figure fell back but vanished before hitting the wall.

Evan woke up and started wailing. Severus held his son close and rushed to Harry's side. "Harry! Potter!" Harry gave a long airy gasp, opening his eyes, his power glowing in them looking straight up, as if looking at a faraway place.

The familiar anguish settled in the pit of Severus' rib cage as once more unknown forces threatened his family. Evan kept wailing and Severus used his wand hand to shake the other.

"Snap out of it!" Severus yelled when Harry remained stoic, his glowing eyes flowing with energy. Through their connection Severus could practically feel the raw power flowing just under Harry's skin, eager to break free. He knew Harry often battled with the power of the elder wand that passed into him. It seemed now that others knew of the magnitude of Harry's abilities. Severus didn't know what the ritual meant, but he did recognise the runes as sealing runes.

Harry stared at nothing and Severus lost it, and gave Harry a slap. "Wake up Potter!" He yelled. Harry cried out shocked and held his cheek, his power receding and Harry pulling up as if shocked out of sleep.

"Sev! What the-? Did you just hit me?" Harry yelled holding his cheek and frowned feeling cold looking down at the bloody runes on him. "What…" Severus gave a sigh of relief and pulled Harry's body against him, their son squished between them, still crying.

"You're alright…" He whispered.

"What happened Sev?" Harry said still a little shaken.

"We've put off finding out what's happened for too long… our enemies are getting cocky and too brave…" Severus looked down at Harry. "It's time we go on the offensive."


	17. Planning

Hermione rubbed her stomach, her belly starting to protrude slightly now. Ron held her hand and ate from the buffet his mother had prepared. 12 Grimauld place had been completely refurbished though it maintained an air of dreariness about it.

"Do you know what big news Harry has for us?" Ron asked with a mouth filled with food. Hermione shook her head reaching for the food eating with a bit more decorum.

"No, but it must be important to call everyone over." Hermione said.

A baby's wail reached their ears and Hermione's hand stopped before taking a bite of the sandwich in her hand and looked at Ron who seemed to be seeking an explanation from her also.

Everyone turned to the door as Severus held the door open for Harry to walk past who was holding the baby against his chest, rubbing his back gently trying to soothe him.

"You should have let him sleep." Severus said gently.

"I am not leaving him out of my sight again." Harry mumbled and looked up at them and smiled brightly. He had hoped to have made the reveal a bit more smoothly. But as it was… "We found him." Harry said. Everyone watched frozen before something clicked and they all rushed to bombard him with questions.

Evan didn't appreciate the sudden noise and started wailing louder to which everyone quieted down. Harry rubbed his soft tuff of dark hair kissing the top of his little head again and again.

"Let's sit down, it's a long story." Harry said. Or Harry thought it was, but explaining their archaic searching techniques and the fact that the connection forced Harry to apparate to the Black Forest in Germany, once he realised where the baby was, only took a couple of minutes to explain.

"So… why did you wait a month to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Newborns can't be exposed to magic until they're at least a month old." Hermione said. "And you had to place a protection charm on him." As usual Hermione hit the nail on the head. Harry showed Evan's wrist where a red coral bracelet sat warding off all magic that would be directed at him.

"More importantly… someone was here a few days ago." Severus said. "Somehow they've bypassed the wards because those remain intact. They attempted to seal Harry's powers." Harry looked at Severus as the other said that. There was a small edge to the other's voice every time he mentioned the people that came after him, that threatened his family.

"This is very serious, to pass the wards of Hogwarts? Even to enter the headmaster's residence… this is very serious indeed, who could be powerful enough?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Maybe… they didn't need to weaken the barrier." Hermione said. They turned to her, obviously her brain had made a connection faster than the rest of them. "Well… it's obvious Harry… that your powers are only getting greater with each passing day. Maybe the wards just can't stand the pressure." She said.

"Could mister Potter really be that powerful?" Shacklebot asked with a frown. Severus turned to the minister, displeased with his tone of voice.

"He is not the first nor will he be the last powerful wizard that will live, I don't see why that is such a shock." He said. Shacklebot nodded his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"Please don't misunderstand Severus, it's just…" He looked to the side and sighed a thoughtful expression showing.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Ron asked in a display of sharpness that he showed only on rare occasions.

Harry frowned looking at Shacklebot who looked as if he'd been caught out. Evan whimpered in his arm drawing Harry's attention to his scrunched up face and the short hiccups and whimpers that signalled the oncoming crying. By this point Harry was so in sinc with the baby that he could tell that this particular shaky cry signalled hunger.

"Shh… it's ok baby…" He said. "I'll be back soon." He told Severus who nodded giving Harry's hand a squeeze before he left. Severus gave Ron a glance and the redhead caught on, going with Harry.

"I did know something like this might happen." Shacklebot said. "As you know… mister Potter is very popular. In the past the auror department, when I worked there, would receive constant death-threats, insults, letters intercepted before they got to him at Hogwarts."

Severus felt a sense of protectiveness flow out of him despite the news not surprising him. "And now?" He asked.

"Now it's worse… Not only does he get sent deadly threats but he also gets obsessive… fan mail. One particular group causes a bit more concern. Worshipers, who seem to think of mister Potter as some kind of god. Someone who should be enshrined." He said leaning back on his chair.

"That's insanity." Narcissa whispered.

Shacklebot scoffed and nodded. "It gets worse. On the other spectrum is a smartly organised group. They believe that mister Potter is a threat, that his powers will become so great that he will be a danger to those around him. And hence they believe that his powers should be sealed."

"You knew all of this and didn't care to tell us?" Severus said glaring at him. "Which of these two groups tried to take my son?" He asked.

"So far we believe that a wealthy pure-blooded family, obsessed with mister Potter wanted to raise the child as their own, we have not been able to find out which, all we know is that they're most probably from eastern Europe." He said.

There was a grim mood on the table, everyone wondering how to handle the different sets of problems. Now both groups had made a move on Harry and his family. It was unlikely that they would stop. How could they protect him? Especially when age-old wards were unable to protect him.

"I would suggest that mister Potter himself recast the wards. He is abnormally powerful, so perhaps his wards would be able to protect him." Shacklebot said.

Severus had so much to say, there were so many thoughts running through his head but for the moment all he could do was listen to Shacklebot's suggestions.

"How do you plan to get these people arrested?" Draco asked.

"I'll assign a number of aurors to keep guard for a while, until more information arises." He said looking at Severus for approval. Snape looked thoughtfully at the table before nodding at the other's plan.

-o-O-o-

"No Sev, I will not be a sitting duck. I said I want to go on the offensive, not hide behind wards!" Harry exclaimed later on after Severus had explained everything to him. They were arguing in one of the bedrooms, a silencing charm guarding their words. Back in the kitchen Narcissa, Hermione and Luna were getting acquainted with Evan whilst his two fathers 'discussed' the plan.

"This is the ideal plan, we don't know when these people will show up, they use a strange form of blood and runic magic and I'm not risking anything happening to you or Evan!" Severus replied.

"In case you haven't realised something already happened to Evan! He almost got _sold_ to a strange family to raise!"

Severus sighed trying to calm his frustration down. "What do you suggest then?" He asked. "Do you want to stand out on Hogwart grounds as bait until they take you away?" Harry didn't answer, only looked at him meaningfully. Severus stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? If you put a tracking charm on me you could find wherever this… cult is hiding and arrest them." He said simply.

"Things are seldom so simple Harry." Severus stood coming to him, placing his hands on his shoulder. "Do you think I'll be able to forgive myself if something happened to you?" He asked.

Harry felt the burning of fresh tears on his eyes and sobbed. "I don't want to live in a cage for the rest of my life. I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life. I want to be free to live my life with you. To go wherever I want to go with you, with Evan." He said softly. Severus pulled him into his arms. He cursed whatever gods had arranged this.

"You are my soulmate Harry James Potter-Snape," Harry smiled at the way the other said his extended name. "I love you, you stubborn little fool… if you wish to do this… then I'll stand beside you every step of the way. Hey, you're not that scrawny brat that ruined my potions lessons for six years anymore." He joked and Harry laughed softly hugging him. "You are powerful… very powerful Harry… don't be afraid of using that power if you have to." He said.

Harry nodded. "I don't plan on holding back." He whispered, irises glowing faintly, and leaned up to kiss him gently. For a moment Severus felt Harry's overwhelming power and felt a chill run down his spine. This definitely was not an ordinary wizard that he had in his arms.


End file.
